Draco Potter?
by Brave New Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy, adopted? Impossible right? Or is it? Of course he doesn't tell anybody, but then Hermione finds out. But he's not the only one with a secret... DMHG.
1. Draco Malfoys Secret

_**Draco Potter?**_

**_Chapter 1: Draco Malfoys Secret_**

Draco was sitting in the back of the Hogwarts Express. After he heard the horrible truth, he just wanted to be alone. But of course those oafs, Crabbe and Goyle, and that idiot Pansy kept following him. Can't they get a life?

If they only knew the truth. He still couldn't believe it. First when Lucius told him, he laughed. It could only be a bad joke, he thought, but it really was true. It was still ringing in his ears: "You're adopted". Those two words could ruin his life if anyone found out, especially if they knew his real name. Daniel Potter... Like Harry Potter isn't scary enough. A few weeks ago he knew exactly who he was, but now... He wasn't even a pureblood like he had thought. There was no way he was related to Scarboy. Absolutely nothing pointed in that direction. The only thing that they had in common was that they hated each other.

"Draco, what's wrong?", Pansy suddenly asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Leave me alone", he snapped.

Pansy gave Crabbe and Goyle a look that clearly said go away. For once they understood and left. "Isn't there anything I can do to help?", Pansy purred and tried to look innocent, but it only made her look uglier.

She bent towards him and started nibbling on his ear. Usually he liked it, but today he wasn't in the mood. Draco pushed her off. "Pansy, not now! Just leave me alone!", he said angrily.

Pansy was startled. Shocked, she walked out of the compartment. Draco sighed when they arrived. Finally.

He decided to stay at Hogwarts for all of the holidays. If he went back home Lucius would probably kill him or worse. Sure, Lucius was in Azkaban now, but the Dementors are on Voldemorts side and will probably let all the Death-Eaters go, if Voldemort tells them to. Lucius had gotten really mad, when Draco refused to join Voldemort.

**:Flashback:**

Lucius screamed: "Why did you turn your back on the Dark Lord! Last year you couldn't wait to become a Death-Eater!"

"I don't know", Draco muttered.

What Lucius said after that was the biggest regret of his life. "O, I get it! Potters genes are starting to kick in!" He could kick himself at that moment.

"What dyou mean 'Potters genes are starting to kick in'?", Draco said half confused, half mad.

"Did I say that?", Lucius tried to save himself.

"Come on, father. I know there's something you've been keeping from me", Draco said mad.

Lucius sighed. He really needed to tell his son the truth now. "Didn't I ever tell you, Draco? You're adopted. Actually not adopted, more like kidnapped. I found you in Potters house the night of the attack. Except Potter you were the only one alive. I just rescued you before that oaf Hagrid showed up. Thankfully everyone forgot about you. Your real name is Daniel Potter" he spat furiously.

Draco laughed. "You're good. :laughs: And the name, Daniel Potter. :laughs: Yeah right. Like that could ever happen. Daniel Potter. :laughs:"

But when Draco saw the look on his fathers face, he stopped laughing. He was serious.

**:End Flashback:**

That was exactly a week ago. Draco's 'mother' had insisted that they'd visit Lucius. To cheer him up or whatever. Now he couldn't care less about them. Not that he'd ever really cared. Those people lied to him for 15 years. And it sounded like they were never going to tell him about it either. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that he was related to Potter of all people! _It could be worse_, Draco thought_, I could've been related to the Weasel_. Suddenly he felt almost grateful. Almost.

Draco walked to the Great Hall. He saw Scarboy, the Weasel and the Mudblood.

Should he go insult them? He decided not to. His minions, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't there to protect him and that Weasel could throw a mean punch. Besides, now he couldn't even insult Scarboy with Pothead, Potty etc., because he would be insulting his own name.

He still couldn't believe Scarboy and he were actually related. He walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, far away from Pansy. He just stared at his plate and didn't look when the first years came in. He was so busy with his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice Granger staring at him.

* * *

_What's up with Malfoy?_ Hermione thought. _He's quiet, he isn't sitting with his minions or Pansy, he didn't look like he owned the world anymore, he didn't insult us today and -O MY GOD!- he didn't even have gel in his hair! He did look good with his hair like that. He actually looked hot,_ she thought dreamily.

_Snap out of it Hermione! How can you even think that! He's Malfoy for crying out loud!_ a voice in the back of her head said.

Hermione shook her head. She still thought Malfoy was acting weird. Maybe something happened to him over the summer. No, she was just overreacting.

She finally began to eat. She didn't care anymore about S.P.E.W. If the house-elves only wanted to work and serve their master, it's their loss. There were almost no members anyways.

For the first time, the three of them were silent. Usually Harry and Ron were talking about stuff like Quidditch, but since Sirius died... Now stuff like that just seemed pointless and stupid. Sometimes Harry said something, but usually Hermione and Ron were talking.

When everyone was finished eating and the plates were clean, Dumbledore stood up. His long beard shone in the candlelight, just as bright as the ghosts. "Before you rush up to your dorms, I have to say a few last words. The annual Winter Ball for sixth years and up, will be open to everyone this year. That is all. Good Night", he said.

Everyone left the Great Hall talking confused or excited. The people under sixth year didn't even know there was a Winter Ball and the others wanted to know why it was for everyone this year.

"What Winter Ball?", Ron said confused.

"You're never going to read Hogwarts a History, are you? Every year there is a Winter Ball on Christmas so we can improve our social skills. They didn't tell others about it, otherwise they would want to go too", Hermione said, being the practical one.

"But if there was a Winter Ball, we should hear the music, shouldn't we?", Ron asked.

"Except for the fact that our dorms are in one of the highest towers, _Ron_, they cast a Silencing Charm on the doors", Hermione answered. "Why is it for everyone this year though? What's so special about this year?"

"Yeah, why would Dumbledore want everyone to stay at school?", Ron asked.

"That's it! Dumbledore wants everyone to stay at school!", Hermione said excited for some reason.

"Thank you Captain Obvious", Ron muttered. "It's probably to protect us or something. With You-Know-Who and everything"

Hermione looked amazed. "That's the first time you said something smart, Ron"

"I did?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. No, it's still Ron. "I have to go back. I forgot my hat. See you in the Common Room", she said and ran back to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco sighed as he got up from the table. Now the whole school would be staying Christmas Break. Great. Like he didn't have enough problems. At least it won't look suspicious if he stayed at Hogwarts too. He walked slowly to the door. He was the only one still in the Great Hall. At the door he bumped into someone.

"Get out of the way!", he snapped angrily. He tilted his head to see who it was. It was just that Mudblood.

Hermionesnapped: "Sod off, Malfoy".

Being Draco Malfoy (like he would call himself Daniel Potter) he sneered: "If you want to insult me, you can at least do it properly. It's always with the 'Sod off, Malfoy'. Can't you ever think up something new or is that ugly, overgrown head of yours already filled up with school junk? You take all the fun out of insulting a Mudblood."

He smirked and the next second he flew across the hall. He landed hard on the cold stone floor. He felt a stinging pain in his stomach. He tilted his head. One look at Grangers fists and murderous look on her face, and he figured out what happened. The last time she flipped out, was three years ago, but that was just a slap in his face, that didn't really hurt. _When did Granger get that strong?_ he wondered. _She even hit harder than the Weasel.  
_  
"DONT CALL ME MUDBLOOD!", she yelled. For a split second, Draco actually thought that he went deaf. God, what could that girl scream! Granger gave him one last kick and ran to her dorm. Draco groaned. He looked around to make sure nobody saw what happened. Luckily there was nobody there.

How could a Mudblood, and not just any Mudblood, but Granger, hit that hard? Where were Crabbe and Goyle when you need them? While he was getting up, he groaned again. Not even Weasel could kick him that hard. He walked silently to the Dungeons. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't the pain, it was something else. Probably because he didn't eat anything at dinner.

Draco felt anger rising inside him. How dare she hit a Malfoy! Wait till father hears about this! Then he remembered the adoption thing. And Lucius was in Azkaban. Crap. But even if Lucius was his real father he'd only say that he was a coward and stuff. But how dare she hit, well... er...him!

On the other hand he felt some sort of respect for her. If a girl dared to hit him, she's really got to be something special, even if she was a total nerd. That's at least what Draco thought. The last time something like this happened, he fell in love with the girl. She was his first and only girlfriend, except for Pansy, but she wasn't really his girlfriend, more like a stalker.

Her name was Rebecca. He had really loved her. Everything was fine, until Lucius found out. Rebecca was a Muggle-born, just like Granger, and Lucius hated Muggle-borns. As heartless as Lucius was he killed her and Draco watched horror-struck as she hit the floor.

He was heartbroken and that was one of the reasons that he acted so cold and heartless. The other reason was Lucius. He promised himself never to get hurt like that again.

Draco realized that he was already in front of the wall that led to the Slytherin Common Room. He spoke the password and entered the Common Room, where he was of course ambushed by Pansy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione sat alone in front of the fire, thinking about the things that happened. She couldn't believe that she hit Malfoy. She knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers, but she couldn't control it. Everytime she gets really mad, she accidentally uses her powers.

_Well, he earned it_, she thought. _Always insulting me, calling me Mudblood. He had it coming. But how could I hit such a cute face? Maybe he doesn't deserve it. Maybe he just insults people to hide the real him. Get real. He's just a stupid git and proud of it._

She sighed. One second he seems almost lonely, the next he insults everyone with that cute smirk of his. But still, at dinner, he looked so alone, so lost, confused. He didn't even have his lackeys or Pansy hanging around him. Sometimes Hermione only wanted to comfort him and other times she wished that he would just go to Hell. She sighed again. She just didn't get him.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. You don't seriously think that I could make up something so amazing, could you? The only things that I own are Rebecca and this plot.

**_Authors note:_** Next chapters will be longer. This happens after OotP, without HBP.I'll tell everything about Hermione's special powers in future chapters. Future chapters will also be longer.


	2. The Day After part 1

_**Draco Potter?**_

**_Chapter 2: The Day After part 1_**

"Hermione!"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione!"

"What?", Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was already filling the Common Room and Ron was staring at her. She must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Today is the first day of school, you know", Ron grinned.

"What? Did classes start already? Am I late? What do we have first?", Hermione said panicky and quickly stood up.

"Calm down", Ron said, "Classes start in an hour and a half".

"Oh", Hermione said and sat back down. "I'm so tired", she yawned, "Where's Harry?"

"Downstairs", Ron sighed, "Eating breakfast. Or just playing with his food and being broody".

"He'll never get over Sirius's death, will he?"

"Probably not. I mean, Sirius was his dad's best friend, his godfather, the closest thing he had to family".

"You have a point. Since when do _you_ have a point?"

"Since Harry's gotten so broody, somebody's got to fill in for him. Anyway, what happened last night?"

"What?", Hermione started, remembering the Malfoy incident. How could he know?

"Well, last night you said that you were going to get your hat but...", Ron said, looking around, no sign of it anywhere, "And we heard you yelling something. I've never heard anyone yell that hard. It actually made the ground shake. It was kind of, well, scary. Maybe you didn't notice, but then everyone ran up to their dorms like a bunch of chickens. Except Harry. He just sulked and walked up to our dorm a few minutes later".

"Really?" Hermione did think it was kind of weird that the Common Room was empty when she got there, but didn't think much about it. "You didn't happen to be one of those chickens, did you?"

"Don't change the subject!", Ron said quickly, "What were you yelling about?"

"Oh, it was nothing", Hermione lied. She didn't want to tell him about her powers or what she did to Malfoy. Not before she actually processed it. "Peeves just scared me half to death". She couldn't stand lying to Ron, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. "I'll just go and.. er.. get dressed, yeah.. get dressed..."

"Er... you are dressed", Ron said.

"What? Oh!", Hermione said nervously, "Well, I'll just go and... brush my teeth... or something. See you at breakfast". She quickly walked up to the Girls Dorms.

"Well, at least she didn't act weird", Ron sighed and went downstairs.

* * *

_That was horrible_, Hermione thought when she reached the dorms, _I'm a terrible liar. Well, he probably didn't notice_, she thought desperately, _he's stupider than he look_. Hermione leaned against a wall and hit her head on it. _I suck_, she thought. She hit her head again.

She noticed that her Dorm was empty. They probably went to breakfast immediately. Could she really scare people that easily? Hermione sighed and thought about the first time she accidentally used her powers.

She didn't even knew she had them. She still didn't know exactly how they worked or what she was capable of. Hermione thought about Michael. He was one of her classmates in her old Muggle school. He was one of the guys she hated the most back then. Actually, she still does. He knew her exact weak spots. Hermione's memories of him were still painful, but she felt guilty about the last time they met.

She was just sitting in the park, getting a head start on her schoolwork, and suddenly he appeared out of nowhere. Michael grabbed the book she was reading and looked at the title. "The Standard Book of Spells!" he cackled and started shouting all kind of things at her she did not want to relive. Finally losing her temper Hermione stood up and he flew through the air, but she hadn't even touched him. Hermione ran towards him, hitting him again and again and again...

She wondered if he was still in coma. After losing her temper several times after that with other old classmates, she began to understand her powers. Everytime if she became really mad, she either performed wandless magic or became really strong. Or both.

Hermione still didn't know why. She had never known she had something like this before. The closest came when she first realized that she was a witch, but that happened with everybody.

It really annoyed her that she couldn't control them. She had always been the best at everything. Even at flying, but she didn't want to take the only thing Harry was good at, so she pretended that she couldn't do it. And she also hated it.

_Oh yeah, I was going to brush my teeth,_ Hermione thought and took out her wand. She muttered something. She tried not to giggle, the Teeth Brushing Charm always tickled. She almost couldn't believe that there was a time when she brushed her teeth with a toothbrush. Of course she had to when she was at home, but when she was at Hogwarts, everything she does in the Muggle world seemed so far away.

She didn't learn this charm at school, but learned it from a book, _Everyday Stuff the Magical Way_. There really was a charm for everything, brushing your teeth, combing your hair, showering, even getting dressed, but Hermione preferred getting dressed the normal way. Sometimes she used the Hair Combing Charm or one of the others, but when she was at Hogwarts she always uses the Teeth Brushing Charm. Her parents were both dentists so...

Hermione was going to pack her schoolbag, when she realized that she didn't have the schedule yet. She sighed again. She had no choice; she really had to go to breakfast. But even if she didn't have to, she couldn't avoid him forever.

Hermione slowly walked back to the Common Room. Harry and Ron probably went to the Entrance Hall already. Hermione walked through the portrait opening and walked downstairs. She prayed that Malfoy already had breakfast.

When Hermione reached the Entrance Hall, she immediately saw Malfoy sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. _Damn_, she thought, _praying never helps_. This time, Pansy was sitting next to him, whispering in his ear. Can't she get a life?

Hermione wondered how he could stand that pug. If he really wanted a pureblood, he could at least choose a good-looking one. Now that Malfoy didn't have gel in his hair, Hermione noticed something. His hair stuck up in the back, just like Harry's. And it looked darker. _Weird_, she thought.

She walked to the Gryffindor table. For some reason the Gryffindor table seemed quieter than usual. She walked over to Harry and Ron. Ginny was also sitting like them. As Hermione sat down, she realized why the table seemed quieter. Fred and George were gone.

"Good morning", she said to Ginny. She had the same dreamy look on her face as Luna, staring at a familiar Slytherin guy. "Ginny!"

"Huh?", Ginny said dreamily, "Oh, good morning".

"What's with you?", Hermione asked.

"I'm good, thanks", Ginny said in the same way.

Hermione realized that Ginny wasn't really listening. "Did you hear about Snape? He's going to become the ugliest Minister of Magic ever", Hermione said.

"Really?", Ginny said.

"And he invented something so everyone's hair is as greasy as his".

"How nice". It was obvious that Ginny wasn't listening. Ron snorted. Harry was just staring at his plate and being broody.

"And I heard now he's on the Ireland Quidditch team and the best Seeker they ever had".

"Good", Ginny said.

"Has your mother already announced her engagement with Snape?", Hermione went on.

"Yeah...", Ginny said in that same voice. "What!", she said, finally realizing what Hermione had said.

Ron and Hermione laughed. Ginny understood what happened and started laughing too. Professor McGonagall walked towards them, carrying something. They stopped laughing.

"We're not laughing too loud, are we Professor?", Hermione asked.

"No, Mrs. Granger. I just was just going to give you your schedules and Mr. Potter his Firebolt back", McGonagall said smiling and gave Harry his Firebolt.

"Really?", Harry asked and actually smiled, for the first time since Sirius died.

"Really, Mr. Potter", McGonagall said, still smiling, "You're also back on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team now that Professor Umbridge is gone. And because Angelina Johnson has left the school, you're also the new Captain. Good luck", she was still smiling as she walked to the staff table.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all speechless. "Well, er... congratulations, Harry!", Ron said, breaking the silence.

"I knew you had it in you!", Hermione said and also smiled. It was good to see him happy again.

"Yeah, well done, Harry!", Ginny said.

"Thanks", Harry said. He was still smiling and looked at his schedule. His smile faded.

Ron looked at his own schedule. "No way", he said.

"What?", Ginny grabbed his schedule and Hermione looked at her own. Her jaw dropped. Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, double Transfiguration, DADA and History of Magic. All with the Slytherins.

"This is pure evil", Ron said, "The whole day with the Slytherins. Why!"

_Great_, Hermione thought, _exactly what I need, a whole day with Malfoy. At least this can't get any worse_.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Draco was looking at his schedule. _Oh no, the whole day with the Gryffindorks_, he thought, _the whole day with Granger. How could they do this to me? What if Granger beats me up in front of my gang? No, she wouldn't in front of Snape, would she? What if she tells everyone about last night? She wouldn't. What am I freaking out about? This is Granger. Teachers pet. She would never._

Then he heard something weird. A horrible sound. A sort of... buzzing. It just kept going, non- stop. He wondered what it was. It was... He couldn't even describe that horrible noise. The sound was close to his ear. It was driving him insane. He looked around, to find where it was coming from. _Oh, it is just that horrible pug_, Draco thought. He had just seen that it was Pansy whispering in his ear.

"Will you shut up, Pansy!", he snapped at her. Pansy stopped, looking slightly hurt. She was quiet for maybe a second, and started gossiping merrily with one of her braindead friends.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** You know I don't own anything right? I only made up Rebecca, Draco's adoption, Hermione's powers, Michael, the whole (brilliant) plot... well, everything that you haven't read in the books.

**_Authors Note:_** Don't you just love this story? I just love DM/HG, HG/RW and HP/LL. Maybe there will be some Harry/Luna in this fic. Maybe... Anyways, please review and check out my diary.


	3. The Day After part 2

_**Draco Potter?**_

**_Chapter 3: The Day After part 2_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Dungeons. Harry was brooding again. "D'you think Fred and George would sell me one of their Skiving Snackboxes with a discount?" Ron asked hopefully, "I could really use one of them now. Or you know, every Monday".

Hermione laughed. "Maybe", she said, "Actually I need some too. The whole day with the Slytherins is just..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked in shock, "You wouldn't really use it would you? You were the one that said they were dangerous and stuff".

"I know, but if I could avoid a whole day with the Slytherins... Even _I_ would do something like that", Hermione said.

They reached the Potions classroom. Most other students were already there. More students came. They bell rang. Neville came running to them. "Is Snape already here?" he asked Ron.

"No", Ron answered.

"But he's coming now", Hermione sighed as Snape walked towards them.

Everyone walked inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at their usual table at the back. Neville joined them. Snape walked to the front of the classroom. Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't sitting far from them. Malfoy was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle again. Snape started talking about a Legilimens Potion.

"Where are Skiving Snackboxes when you need them?" Hermione muttered. She didn't pay attention to Snape. Ron was just staring forwards with his eyes wide open, snoring softly. Neville was fighting not to fall asleep. Hermione glanced sideways at Harry and gasped.

"Harry?" she asked, sounding shocked, "What are you doing?"

"What?" he replied, "Oh, er... nothing".

"Were you", Hermione tried not to gasp again, "_listening_ to Snape?"

Ron woke up with a start. Neville stared at Harry. "Er... no", Harry said, turning scarlet. Hermione's mouth fell open. "Yes", Harry muttered, "McGonagall said I need to get an E in Potions to become an Auror".

"Oh", Hermione said, "For a moment I thought you lost your mind".

"So, Granger, you think someone has to be insane to listen to me, do you?" Snape said loudly. Hermione turned as scarlet as Harry. They hadn't noticed Snape walking towards them. Every eye was on Hermione, some Slytherins laughing.

"No", she lied, looking at the floor.

"Let's see", Snape said, counting on his scary fingers, "20 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher, 10 from Gryffindor for saying that someone has to be insane to listen to me, 10 from Gryffindor for each of you for not having started with your potion, 10 from Gryffindor for sleeping in class", he shot a nasty look at Ron, "and 30 points _for_ Gryffindor because Potter listened to me for once. That's a real shock to all of us". All the Slytherins laughed. "Maybe it would be better if you three didn't sit together. Granger change seats with Goyle, Crabbe you better come over here too and Potter go sit next to Parkinson. Weasley and Longbottom can stay here", Snape said with an evil look on his face. The Slytherins laughed even louder, except Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

* * *

Potter and Granger angrily stuffed all their stuff in their cauldrons and stood up. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and were already walking towards them. Potter and Granger walked to where they were supposed to sit. Weasley looked angry as Crabbe and Goyle sat at either side of him. Granger angrily dumped her cauldron on the table where Draco was sitting and sat down next to him. Draco wasn't much happier than her. _How can Snape put us at the same table?_ Draco thought.

"So that there are no other problems, you will sit exactly like this for the whole year", Snape said with a satisfied look on his ugly face. Draco opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it again. _Every Monday, double potions, with Granger,_ Draco thought, _this year just keeps getting better and better_. He saw that Granger stood up angrily. Somehow his hand found its way to her arm to pull her back down. It was too late.

"WHAT? Granger yelled angrily, "WE DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING! THIS IS UNFAIR!"

Snape flew backwards and hit the wall. Most people began whispering with each other, some were staring at Snape with their mouths open and Granger gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. Snape stood up.

"You", Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy, "Explain".

Draco knew Snape expected him to say something that would bring Granger in trouble, which he was going to do. He would love to see Granger in detention. But instead Draco said something that surprised everyone, even him. "My potion exploded, sir".

Everyone stared at him, including Granger. Draco _never_ took the blame for something, especially not for a Gryffindor.

"What did you say?" Snape asked hoping that he had understood Draco wrong.

"My potion exploded. And I obviously didn't make it right", Draco lied.

"There isn't any spilled potion anywhere", Snape said, clearly begging Draco to blame Granger.

"Somehow it became transparent. I told you I didn't make it right", Draco couldn't help it. He just opened his mouth and words came out of it, lying to his favorite teacher. He wanted to say that it was all Grangers fault, that she jinxed Snape or something, but everytime he tried, he said totally different things.

"Fine. 2 points from Slytherin", Snape almost couldn't say the last part. He never took points from his own house.

Granger sat back down. The rest of the students were still staring at Snape, Granger and Malfoy.

"Get back to your potions", Snape barked. The rest quickly returned to their potions.

Snape walked back to the front of the classroom and sat down at his desk, glaring at Granger out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks", Granger spat at Draco, not looking at him. She pretended that she was working on her potion. Draco was surprised, but didn't say anything. Granger threw the ingredients she was pretending to measure on the table and, now looking at Draco, asked: "Why?"

"Be careful Granger", Draco spat. "Someone might see a Mudblood talking to me". Wrong move. Granger's eyes were filled with anger, she became scarlet and made a fist. She already lifted her hand to hit him, but he grabbed her arm. He felt something cut his face real deep even though Granger hadn't touched him.

"Will you stop that!" Draco hissed, "Someone might actually see you". He looked out of the corner of his eye to make sure that nobody was looking.

The look in Grangers eyes softened. "You're bleeding", she whispered. It didn't matter how much she hated someone she always cared if someone was hurt.

"Well, sometimes that happens when someone scratches me", Draco said sarcastic. His face was stinging. He felt blood dripping down his face.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing", Granger whispered.

"I'm fine", Draco lied. More blood fell on his robes. The cut felt deep. How could she do that without touching him? "And you were the one that scratched me".

"It was your fault", Granger spat, "You called me a Mudblood".

"You are a Mudblood", Draco sneered, " And if you didn't give Snape a reason to punish you, you wouldn't even have to sit here".

"What!" Granger almost yelled, "I didn't even do anything. He was just looking for an excuse to put me here!"

"Then you shouldn't give him an excuse!" Draco sneered back.

"I didn't!" Granger yelled and stood up.

"Then what do you call lying and making fun of a teacher who is standing right in front of you!" Draco yelled and stood up too. The rest of the students started watching them, ignoring Snape and the potions they were supposed to make.

"I didn't lie or make fun of that stupid, greasy-!" Granger yelled.

"Granger, Malfoy, calm down!" Snape yelled at them, from across the classroom. All the students were watching them now.

They both ignored him. Draco was still bleeding. "You're right", Draco said calmly, "You insulted him!" he yelled. That was too far for Granger. She hit him and he flew backwards against the wall. He stood up. "You want to fight now?" he said, "Bring it on". Granger ran at him and started hitting him everywhere she could reach. This time Draco fought back. He tried hitting her back but she ducked and he fell again.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the rest of the students chanted and formed a circle around them. Snape didn't bother to stop them, he just stood in the circle cheering Draco on. Potter and Weasley didn't bother to stop them either, they just chanted along. They obviously thought Draco deserved it.

Granger sat on top of Draco so he couldn't move and hit him, everywhere she could reach. Draco threw her off of him. Granger fell on the floor. "Is that all you got!" Draco yelled at her.

"Oh, I'm just getting started", Granger stood up and walked towards him. They hit each other real hard at the same time and they both fell. Neither of them stood up this time, they rolled over the floor, hitting and kicking each other as much as possible.

Potter stopped chanting for a moment and whispered to Weasley: "Do you think we should stop them?"

"Nah, looks like she's got it under control", Weasley answered. "Kick his arse!" he yelled at Granger. Potter and Weasley both started chanting again.

The fight became more furious. Draco still had the deep cut and some other ones, a blue eye, a swollen lip and several bruises. Granger had two blue eyes and a lot of bruises. Both of their robes were torn at some places.

"Professor Snape!"

Everyone fell silent. Draco and Granger stopped fighting, Draco had a fistful of Grangers robes and his fist stuck in the air, on top of Granger, who was in mid-scratch, both were bleeding. Nobody had noticed McGonagall come in.

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall yelled again, her eyes flashing dangerously, "You're a teacher! How can you allow students fighting in your classroom! I could hear you upstairs! When Dumbledore-- 50 points from each of them! And they both have two months detention together!" She looked at Draco and Granger. "Mrs. Granger, I am ashamed of you! How can you—'' Lucky that the bell rang, otherwise she could have gone on for hours. McGonagall shot an angry look at them before walking out of the classroom and slamming the door.

"Er.. right!" Snape sneered, "Both of you to the Hospital Wing! And don't come back today!"

Still glaring at each other, they slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom. Snape looked furious, but Draco could have sworn that Snape hissed at him "Good fight".

* * *

Hermione walked out of the dungeons, glaring at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He glared back. _This is the first day of classes_, Hermione thought, _and it's the second time he made me so angry that-- Hang on, I didn't use my powers this time. If I did he'd be unconscious or dead. Why didn't I use my powers?_

They walked in silence to the Hospital Wing, both glaring at each other, almost daring each other to start a fight again. When they were finally there, Madam Pomfrey shrieked: "What happened?"

Hermione mumbled something. Malfoy didn't reply at all.

"You didn't fight on the first day of school, did you?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed.

Neither of them said anything. Madam Pomfrey led Hermione to the end of the Hospital Wing in a corner and Malfoy to the other end. She walked away to get some healing potions. Hermione sat on her bed, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Madam Pomfrey came back and walked to Hermione. She put some of the potion on her wounds and on her face. She took her wand and muttered: "Reparo". Hermione's robes were whole again.

"You have to stay here for about an hour, until you're fully healed", Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I'm not-", Hermione began.

"You have to stay here for an hour", Madam Pomfrey said firmly. She walked to Malfoy to treat him.

Hermione wondered why she had to stay so long, neither of them was seriously injured, just a few bruises and scratches, but Malfoy did have that deep cut across his face. Maybe Madam Pomfrey was just overprotective or something.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. They've never really fought before. _Stupid git_, she thought angrily, _he is just so-._ The look on her face softened. _How could I even fight with him,_ she thought, _He is so goddamn hot_. She sighed dreamily.

_Hermione!_, the voice in the back of her head yelled, _he is Malfoy! He is disgusting, he is a stupid git, he is-_

_I know_, Hermione thought, _we already had this talk, SHUT UP! Even if he is Malfoy, even you can't deny that he is hot_.

_He is not!_, the angry voice yelled.

_Yes he is!_, Hermione thought.

_He is not! He is not, he is NOT!_, the angry voice yelled again.

_Yes he is, infinity_, Hermione thought, _ha! I won! Why am I even arguing with you? You're just a voice in my head._

Hermione looked at Malfoy again. She saw that Madam Pomfrey had left the room. Great, Hermione thought, now I'm in the Hospital Wing. Alone. With Malfoy.

Part of her felt glad, the other part annoyed. But she didn't know that Malfoy felt the same.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Except my brilliant plot of course. And stuff like Hermione's powers, Draco's adoption, Rebecca, Michael etc.

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry it took so long, but there was some virus at the phone company so I couldn't go on the net for a while. Isn't this fic cool? But don't blame me for the bad grammar, which I'm working on. I'm just a 12 (when I wrote this, now I'm 13. Time flies.) year old girl from Suriname.


	4. What's Up With Malfoy?

_**Draco Potter?**_

**_Chapter 4: What's Up With Malfoy?_**

The hour in the Hospital Wing almost passed in silence. Sometimes Hermione and Malfoy glared at each other, but didn't say anything. Hermione looked at Malfoy again. She noticed something. His hair was black.

_That's impossible_, she thought, _this morning his hair was still entirely white-blond. Or was it?_

"What, Granger?" Malfoy asked, "Finally noticed how stunningly handsome I am?" He smirked.

Hermione noticed that she was staring at him with her mouth open. She quickly closed it. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Denial", Malfoy was still smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy", Hermione spat, "Did you do something your hair?"

"No", Malfoy said, still smirking.

"What are you smirking about? I just thought that it was weird your hair suddenly was black", Hermione said. _Malfoy is so full of himself_, she thought, _but there was some truth in what he said._

"Are you blind? My hair isn't-", Malfoy looked in the mirror at the other side of the room and started. "My hair", he said, shocked.

Hermione's mouth fell open again at the look on his face.

Madam Pomfrey came in again. "Hour is up. You can go back to your classes now". She saw the looks on their faces, but didn't say anything. She left the room.

Hermione stood up, but Malfoy was still looking in the mirror. The door was at Malfoy's end. She walked towards him.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures together you know", Hermione said as she reached the door.

"Right", Malfoy said standing up. He even forgot to say something insulting or sarcastic.

He walked towards Hermione. She just stood there waiting for him. He walked past her. Hermione gasped. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _When did he get so short?_

"What now Granger?" Malfoy sneered. He turned around to face Hermione.

"Y-you used to be t-taller than me", she stammered. Now that he was standing right in front of her, she saw it clearly, he was just a little shorter than her. Last night he had been a foot taller than him. Something very weird was going on.

"I am taller than you. Are you blind?" Malfoy sneered.

"Then why are you looking right at me?" Hermione said, "And not down on me?"

Malfoy started again. They walked to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson in silence.

"Why are you two so late?" Hagrid asked when they reached his cabin.

"We were in the Hospital Wing", Hermione said. She still had the same look on her face. She silently walked over to Harry and Ron. Malfoy walked towards Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Look at Malfoy", she replied. For the first time she didn't pay any attention to Hagrid.

Ron glanced at him. "What's wrong with him? I mean except, you know, everything", he said. He glanced at Malfoy again. "Whoa! Since when is his hair black?"

"Thank you", Hermione said.

* * *

"Wasn't it horrible?" Pansy asked Draco, "I had to spent a whole hour without you. I missed you so much". Draco rolled his eyes. He absolutely didn't miss Pansy. An hour with Granger was a lot more bearable than an hour with Pansy. At least she was so busy saying all kinds of rubbish so she didn't notice that Draco was shorter and his hair was black.

How could he not notice that he was shorter than everyone? And when did his hair turn black? Lucius was right, Potter's genes were starting to kick in. Dammit. It was only a matter of time before everyone noticed that he started looking like Scarboy. That thought really creeped him out. He was related to his arch-enemy for godsake!

Hopefully nobody would notice. Oh right, nobody would notice that the good-looking tall blond Draco Malfoy suddenly became a lot shorter and had black hair. And absolutely nobody would notice that he never went home or didn't have any contact with his "family". He looked at his reflection in the window of Hagrid's hut. _At least I'm still good-looking_, he thought.

"Draco!" Pansy said.

Draco came back to his senses. "What now, Pansy?"

"I just asked how an hour with the Mudblood was".

"Oh", Draco said, "Not horrible". _Why did I say that,_ he thought, _I was going to say that it was the most horrible hour of my life!_

Pansy looked disgusted and, surprisingly, didn't say anything back.

Finally the bell rang after what seemed like one of the longest half hours Draco had. He walked back to the castle as fast as he could, avoiding Granger. He needed answers. Why was this happening now? He had looked like a Malfoy all his life, but why was he suddenly starting to look like Scarhead?

He walked through the front doors. But who could have the answers? Nearly everybody had forgot that Scarhead had a brother. Unless...

Draco stopped for a moment and then he headed towards the Dungeons. Lucius told Snape everything. Hopefully he also told him about the adoption. Draco reached Snapes classroom and saw that he was inside. He opened the door and walked towards Snape, who was still sitting in his desk.

"What now, Potter?" Snape sighed as Draco came towards him. His mouth fell open. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor Snape", Draco said, "My so-called father didn't happen to say anything about this to you, did he?" he asked hopefully.

"About what?" Snape asked.

"You don't know?" Draco's heart sank. _My only hope,_ he thought hopelessly. "Forget it", he muttered and walked out of the Dungeons, leaving a surprised Snape behind.

_I really thought Snape knew all this_, Draco thought, _I thought Lucius told him everything. Great, after lunch double Transfiguration with the Gryffindorks_.

Draco walked towards the Entrance Hall. Hopefully nobody would pay attention to him. He walked inside and quickly walked to the Slytherin table, avoiding as many people as he could.

* * *

_Where is Malfoy,_ Hermione thought, _lunch started 15 minutes ago. Oh there he is.  
_  
Malfoy just came into the Entrance Hall, running to the Slytherin table.

_How could nobody notice,_ Hermione thought, _he was a foot shorter and had black hair. What is going on?_

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't you going to eat anything? You're not on a hunger strike again are you?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione sounded insulted, "I'm just not hungry"

"That's no surprise, we still have the rest of the day with the Slytherins", Ron groaned, "How can they do this to us? Is this a punishment or something? We haven't done anything".

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"OK, OK", Ron said, "We haven't really been that innocent, but they can't punish us for it now, could they?"

"Umbridge could", Hermione sighed.

"Speaking of that evil toad", Ron said, "What happened to her anyway?"

"I heard that she was so traumatized after the thing with the Centaurs, that she ended up in St. Mungo's", Hermione said.

Lunch and after that Transfiguration passed in a blur. Hermione kept glancing at Malfoy, but he still looked the same. After Transfiguration was over McGonagall told Malfoy and Hermione that they had to go to the Forbidden Forest at midnight for their detention. When Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking to their DADA class, they started wondering who their new teacher was going to be. They didn't see anyone new at the staff table last night, just an empty seat.

"I heard they couldn't find anyone so Snape is going to teach us", Ron said disgusted.

"Snape?" Hermione repeated. That's exactly what she needed to make this year worse.

"That's what I heard" Ron sighed. _Please be wrong_, Hermione thought.

They reached the classroom and went inside. A young familiar-looking witch with long pink hair was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Hi", she said. Most of the class said "Hi" back.

"I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Tonks. There's no need to know my first name or to call me Professor", she said, "Just Tonks is fine".

Hermione smiled. Now she knew why she had looked familiar. Hermione was glad that Tonks was their teacher. At least it wasn't Snape and she already knew Tonks. She saw that Harry and Ron grinned at each other. The three of them had met Tonks two summers ago.

"You all know that Lord Voldemort is back now", Tonks said. Most of the class winced at that name "So it is important to be able to defend yourself. Today we're going to practice Stunning, but I know some of you can already do that".

* * *

45 minutes later the Gryffindors left, looking very pleased with themselves. All of them could already perform the Stunning Charm, thanks to Harry.

"Isn't it cool that Tonks is our teacher?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, I never thought she was going to be it", Ron said.

"Me neither", Harry said.

"I thought we were going to be stuck with Snape or another Umbridge", Hermione sighed "I hope she stays longer than this year". They went to the Common Room.

Hermione fell onto a couch near the fire. Harry and Ron sat into a couch beside her. They were talking happily about their DADA class. They were all really surprised that Tonks was their teacher. Suddenly Hermione stopped talking and scowled.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"_I_ still have detention", Hermione mumbled. She really wasn't looking forward to that. She wished she could just stay in the Common Room with her friends.

"With Malfoy", Ron added. Harry and Ron both burst into laughter.

Hermione stared at them. _That's easy for them_, Hermione thought, _they don't have detention with the hottest guy in school. Did I just think that?_

"S-sorry", Ron gasped, "I feel your pain".

"Me too...", Harry said seriously. They both burst into laughter again.

"Yeah. Go on. Laugh", Hermione said. Harry and Ron laughed even harder. _Why do they always pick the worst time to listen to me?_, Hermione thought.

She looked at her watch. She had to be there by midnight. Why midnight? She had to go into the Forest again. Great. In the Forest. All alone. With Malfoy. Again. And two whole months more of detention. Could this get any worse?

Hermione opened her bag. She would get really behind on homework if she had detention so long. She started on her Transfiguration essay.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Hermione groaned. Her Transfiguration essay was sticking to the side of her head. Hermione sat up straight and looked around. She was still in the Common Room and obviously fallen asleep on her homework. Ron was staring at her. Harry was gone.

"You're going to be late for your detention", Ron said softly.

"What?" Hermione stood up and looked at her watch. It was ten minutes before midnight. She pocketed her wand and ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "See you later", she said over her shoulder before the portrait closed.

* * *

At the same time, Snape and Dumbledore were talking in Dumbledore's office.

"What?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"He's alive. It was Malfoy all along. What does this mean?" Snape said.

"Hm...", Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Hm? What hm?" Snape said.

"Nothing".

"Are you going to tell Potter?"

"I have to. He has to know. It's his right. But he probably doesn't _want_ to know".

"Of course he doesn't. Daniel is his third worst enemy".

"Third? Who's the second?"

"I am".

"Of course. Who knew that Daniel did survive? How did he survive? He's not part of the prophecy".

"Will you stop with the prophecy. But Daniel can't interfere with the prophecy, can he?"

"I don't know".

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the things you haven't read in the books. Do I have to say this in every chapter?

**_Authors Note:_** I'm sorry if it took so long to upload, but there was something with the phone line so I couldn't go on the net for a long time.


	5. Detention

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything. Except the plot, Rebecca, blah, blah, blah.

**_Authors Note:_** There will be some really gross stuff in this chapter. I got the gnarl-thing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Anyway Friday I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to write anything for a few weeks.

* * *

**_Draco Potter?_**

**_Chapter 5: Detention_**

Draco walked out of the Dungeons. He had detention with Granger in the Forest at midnight. The joy. He had avoided looking in the mirror the whole day after the Hospital Wing.

Draco still wondered how this could happen. He looked perfectly normal before he came to Hogwarts. Maybe it's because he found out. No, then he would've looked like this a week ago.

He walked through the front doors. Granger was probably there already. Draco wondered what they had to do this time. Hopefully it wasn't with Hagrid. At least Potter wasn't there to attract trouble. Like the last time. They wouldn't even be attacked if he wasn't there. Draco saw that Granger wasn't there yet. Now he had to wait. He heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around. It was just Granger.

They walked towards the Forest. Filch was already waiting for them. He was smiling. Draco was scared. If Filch was smiling then it would be something really bad.

"Well, well", Filch said, "If it isn't Granger and Malfoy. For fighting... This is going to be real fun..." Draco and Granger both looked worried.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die", Filch said seeing the looks on their faces and smiled wider, "Even if it catches you. It'll just paralyze you and eat your skin while you're still alive. You wont die. You're probably going to escape anyway. The skin eating will take hours".

_Great,_ Draco thought, _I wont die, I'll just get eaten alive. That's a real comfort_.

"It's not a-", Granger gulped, "gnarl is it?"

"Yes it is", Filch smiled even wider, "I'll pick you up in the morning. With any luck one of you will get eaten. If that doesn't happen, which I doubt, kill it so the other students are safe. Good night". Filch walked back to the castle.

"Well, we should get going then", Draco said, "It's not like we're going to die. Maybe in the end but that's _hours_ away".

"D'you even know how dangerous a gnarl is?" Granger spat, "I've seen it on TV but I didn't think it was real".

"Everything is real, Granger", Draco said softly, not bothering to ask what a TV is.

"There really is a Slayer?" Granger sounded surprised.

"Of course Granger. Why do you think we don't have any vampires here? Let's go", Draco sighed and walked inside the Forest. Granger followed him. Neither of them said anything. Both had lit their wands. They didn't see the gnarl yet, but they really weren't regretting that.

"Wait a minute", Draco said and stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder. They were surrounded by darkness. "We are deep enough in the Forest now-"

"What are you going to do?" Granger asked, "D'you want to fight again? There are no teachers around and we never finished it the last time"

"No. We're so deep in the Forest now and nobody can see what we're doing-"

"_So?_"

Draco sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. "Nobody can see if we really kill that stupid gnarl or not. We can just do nothing and nobody can prove it"

"Good point". Granger also sat down.

"Aren't you going to lecture me that we should do it because we were asked to do it and because we deserve it and junk?" Draco stared at her.

"No", Granger sighed, "The only way to kill a gnarl is to get him in the eyes or something. Buffy stuck her thumbs in one to kill it and I'm really not sticking my thumbs in anything"

"Well, I'm not either" Draco said disgusted.

* * *

"I'm so bored", Granger said after about half an hour.

"Like I'm not", Draco said, "But I'd rather be bored than dead. Or worse".

"I second that", she actually agreed with him, "So... What did you do in the summer?"

"Nevermind", she said when she saw the look on his face, "I'm just _so_ bored".

Suddenly they heard something. A voice. An eerie voice.

"All alone", it said, "In the Forest too"

"Where is it coming from?" Granger whispered. Draco looked around. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

"Nobody is going to hear you scream", it said again. Suddenly something grabbed Granger from behind. She screamed. Her wand fell on the ground. It was the gnarl they were supposed to kill. It looked a lot like a human but without skin. It scratched Granger with its endlessly long fingernails, which paralyzed her.

"Draco...", she whispered right before it pulled her into the darkness.

Draco screamed too and ran away. He didn't look where he went, he just kept running. When he couldn't run any further, he let himself fall on the ground. He was panting. He looked around.

_I'm lost_, Draco thought_, crap. Oh well. At least I'm safe. For now. Granger will keep it busy for the rest of the night. But now she's with it. And it'll eventually kill her. So what. I hate her and nothing happened to me. No, I don't_ really_ hate her but I'll have to sacrifice something to keep me alive. Should I go back? Nah, she can handle herself. But now she's paralyzed. I'm not going to save her. That would be such Potter thing. Wait a minute... She called me Draco. She never called me Draco before. Why would she--Anyway,_ should_ I go back?  
_  
Draco stood up and started pacing trying to decide if he would go back or not. After maybe an hour he finally knew what he was going to do. He sighed and knew that he had to. Otherwise he was going to feel guilty the rest of his life and Scarboy and his sidekick the Weasel were going to make him pay.

As quietly as Draco could he walked back. He stopped and remembered that he didn't know the way back. He started walking again trying to remember. Finally he recognized where he was.

_Finally,_ Draco thought, _somewhere I recognize. Which way did I-- Wait a minute._

He looked around. _Damn, I've been walking in circles_, he thought.

He guessed that maybe 45 minutes passed. He should've found the way by now. He walked further looking around if he recognized anything. Draco heard something tear. He was probably not so far now. He heard someone whimpering.

Draco saw Granger and the gnarl a bit further. It was bended over Granger ripping of a piece of skin and eating it. I'm _going to save one of Scarboy's best friends,_ he thought disgusted, _god help me._

Draco held his wand ready. He took a deep breath. "Hey you!" he called. The gnarl turned around.

"Another treat", it said, "It's my lucky day. Two meals in one night".

"Are you actually going to eat me or just annoy me with your little speech?" Draco asked.

Granger whimpered. Her robes were torn at her stomach and covered in blood. Draco tried to ignore her. She looked so helpless. The gnarl ran at Draco. "Impedimenta!" Draco yelled. It froze. Draco shivered. He really had to kill it because the paralyze is permanent until it's dead. But the only way was--

Draco walked towards it already regretting what he was going to do. He lifted his hands and looked disgusted. Looking away, he stuck his thumbs in gnarl's eyes and pushed it in as deep as he could. He heard a sickening squishing noise. The gnarl fell dead on the ground. Draco quickly jerked his hands back and got a look on his face like he was going to throw up. His hands were covered in blood.

"That's disgusting! I'm _never_ doing that again!" Draco shouted, wiping his hands as good as he could on his robes. He stopped and remembered that he was here to save Granger.

He ran towards Granger and fell beside her. She was seriously injured. Almost all the skin on her stomach was ripped off. She wasn't paralyzed anymore but still didn't move. Draco gently touched her stomach. Granger whimpered and pulled his hand away with hers.

"C'mon", Draco said softly, pulling her up. He carefully put his cloak over her shoulders. Grangers was all ripped. Draco swung her arm over his shoulders and placed his other hand around her waist. With his free hand he picked up Granger's wand and pocketed it. He held her arm that was over his shoulder.

"Which way did we come from?" Draco asked. Granger pointed to their right. They slowly walked back. It was really dark and they could hardly see anything. Draco's wand was still lit, but that didn't really help.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered. Usually he never cared but this time he meant it. If it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing Granger in pain like this.

"It's not your fault", Granger whispered with difficulty. Her eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly walk. She left a trail of blood behind. If she didn't get to the Hospital Wing soon, she could die.

"Yes it is", Draco whispered. Why was he acting like this?

"No it isn't", Granger whispered, "You didn't have to come back for me but you did". Actually she was right. He didn't _have_ to go save her. He could just be his old self and left her to die, something that could still happen. "You saved my life and I'll never forget that". They stood still.

"So does Potter every year", Draco said. At least he saved someone. Something he couldn't have done before...

"This is different", Granger whispered, "He's my best friend and he has to. But you didn't have to". She looked into his eyes. His eyes were green now, exactly like Harry's, but that wasn't her biggest problem now. He was really different than before.

Draco looked back. She looked so helpless. They were both quiet for a few seconds. "We should go back. You really need to go to the Hospital Wing", Draco said breaking the silence.

"Right", Granger said still looking in his eyes. They slowly started walking again, looking away.

"Are you sure that this was the way back?" Draco asked a few minutes later. It looked like they were lost again.

"Yes", Granger said, looking around. "Where are we?" She looked scared.

_Great_, Draco thought, _we're lost, again, in the Forest and Hermione could... No, I'm not going to let that happen again. I just called her Hermione, didn't I?_

They heard something sniff. "What was that?" Granger said looking more scared. She looked around. Draco looked around too. He saw a scaly black thing that looked like a horse beside Granger, sniffing her.

"One of Hagrid's Thestrals", Draco said, "It's right next to you". Granger winced. "What's wrong?" Draco asked worried.

"Nothing", Granger said with difficulty, "The pain is just getting worse". She pulled Draco's cloak tighter around her. Draco looked at the Thestral. It was the easiest way out of here. More were coming, attracted by the blood on Granger. She couldn't see them.

"We can take one of these things out of here", Draco said, "They know the way. C'mon". He carefully helped Granger get on the one beside her. He sat in front of her.

"I can ride it myself, I've done it before", Granger said.

"No you can't", Draco whispered. He didn't know why he was taking care of her like this, he never acted like this before except with... He tried not to think of her, it hurt him so much. "Er... Hogwarts", he said to the Thestral and it took flight. Granger held Draco from behind so she didn't fall off. With one hand Draco held the Thestral and with the other Granger otherwise Granger could still fall off.

"How could you even see Thestrals?" Granger asked, "Hagrid said that the only people that could see it have seen death".

Draco knew she was going to ask that. He felt the familiar pain when he thought of Rebecca. "I don't want to talk about it", he said through clenched teeth. Granger didn't say anything back. Draco looked down. It was too dark to see anything, but he already saw Hogwarts. It was the only place with light. They had been really deep in the Forest. The Thestral started going down. Granger held Draco tighter. They landed right in front of the front door.

Draco got off first and helped Granger get off. He was covered in her blood. He swung her arm over his shoulders and placed his other arm around her waist again. Granger looked like she was going to faint. She had lost a lot of blood. She pulled Draco's cloak tighter around her. She tried to walk, but she just couldn't. So, Draco carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing. When they finally arrived at the Hospital Wing, they didn't really expect Madam Pomfrey to be there, but she was. She was sitting on a chair reading the Evening Prophet at the other end. She didn't see Draco and Granger yet.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called. She looked up. She gasped and quickly stood up. She ran towards them. "What happened?" she shrieked when she reached them.

"Gnarl", Granger whispered. Her face was chalk-white. Draco carefully put her down on the nearest bed.

"You better stay here too", Madam Pomfrey said to Draco. He sat down on the bed next to her. Madam Pomfrey hurried to get a healing potion.

"Thanks. For everything", Granger whispered to Draco and fainted. Draco lay down and after a last glance at Granger, he fell asleep.


	6. Secret's Out

**_Draco Potter?_**

**_Chapter 6: Secret's out_**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was or what happened. It was almost morning. She heard birds whistling. Light slowly crept into the room. She looked around and recognized it as the Hospital Wing. It was almost completely empty, except for someone sleeping on the bed next to her. She didn't really care who it was.

_What am I doing here,_ Hermione thought.

She tried to sit up, but she felt a stinging pain and lay down again. _What the--,_ she thought and then she remembered. She remembered detention, the gnarl, how Malfoy saved her, everything. She looked at the person beside her again. It was Malfoy. How predictable. His face and part of his arms were bruised and one of his legs was in a cast. What happened to him? He didn't look at all like the Malfoy Hermione knew. She had seen a totally different side of him. Almost Harry-like. Almost.

"Stop staring at me, Granger".

Hermione started. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice him waking up.

"I wasn't staring at you!" she shot back.

"Yeah, you were", Malfoy said, with his famous smirk.

"No, I wasn't! I was just wondering what happened to you. What _did_ happen to you?"

"Oh that", he said, glancing at his leg, "Your friends Scarboy and Weasel came to visit you. And it was not pretty. Lots of cursing, hitting, kicking, I flew out the window... The usual".

"You what!" Hermione said worried.

"I flew out the window. It sounds worse than it is, really".

"We're on the third floor!"

"Yeah... It's not that bad really. I just broke my leg in two places and a few ribs. And Weasel broke my nose, but Madam Pomfrey already healed that".

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Not that bad!"

"Will you stop making a big deal out of this? You were worse of than me", Malfoy said irritated.

"How long have I been here anyway?"

"Five days. It's Sunday".

_Oh no, I missed four schooldays_, Hermione thought. "Do we still have detention?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. McGonagal said we've been through enough. She got so mad at Filch..." Malfoy smiled at the thought.

Hermione smiled too. No more detention. But for some reason part of her was disappointed that she wasn't forced to spend time with Malfoy anymore. Why? It's not like she liked him or anything. Was it? She wondered.

_Wait, no!_, Hermione thought, as her smile faded, _No way that I like _Malfoy. _He's Malfoy! The amazing bouncing ferret._ _That would be sick and wrong. That would be against all laws of man_.

The rest of the day passed in silence. Hermione glanced at him a lot. She even caught Malfoy looking at her a few times. Then he just smiled and looked away, leaving her thinking: _What the hell?_

The next day they still had to stay in the Hospital Wing. Hermione had to stay for another week, Malfoy left tomorrow. The morning was pretty uneventful. Hermione and Malfoy actually talked a few times. Around lunchtime, Harry and Ron came by.

"Hi!", Hermione said happily. She felt like she didn't see them in forever. She was really glad to see them.

"Hi", Ron said, glaring at Malfoy. "We brought you Chocolate Frogs". Harry handed her a bag.

"Ooh, thanks!", Hermione said and quickly opened and ate one. "Yum! I feel like I didn't eat in days".

"Well, you were unconscious for 3 days", Malfoy said.

"Shut up, asshole", Ron snapped, not looking at him.

"How brave of you. Dare saying that to my face", Malfoy said and jumped off his bed. You could see the pain on his face. But at that moment he didn't care that he already broke his leg and a few ribs.

"Ok", Ron said and turned around, "Shut up, asshole".

"Oh no, you didn't", Malfoy said, taking a few steps closer with difficulty.

"No, I really did", Ron said, glaring at him. Malfoy was lucky that looks didn't kill.

"Not again", Harry sighed and got out of the way. Hermione's good mood vanished.

Malfoy hit Ron in his face. Naturally, Ron flew at him and hit him back. Malfoy fell and Hermione heard something snap.

"Stop!", Hermione yelled desperately and instinctively waved her hands. Suddenly everything froze.

_What the--_, Hermione thought. The guys were standing in the same position. They looked really weird. Frightened, she looked at the clock. It had stopped ticking, like she froze time. How could she do that? She looked at her hands with her mouth open. She was completely in shock. First she could unintentionally move things with her mind and become really strong, and now this. _What's happening to me?_, she thought. It was too much. She just wanted to be normal. As normal as a witch could be anyway.

Hermione started when the door slowly opened. _Oh no_, she thought, _How do I unfreeze them?_ She waved her hands again, praying that it worked.

"What's going on here!", Madam Pomfrey yelled furiously, looking at Ron and Malfoy. "This is a Hospital Wing!" She glared at Harry and Ron. "Didn't I ban you two?" She got out her wand, muttered something, and they flew out the door. Malfoy groaned. Unable to say anything, Madam Pomfrey put him back on his bed and walked away to get a healing potion.

Hermione looked worriedly at Malfoy, who was fighting not to cry. "Are you okay?" She felt stupid before the last word left her lips.

"Never better", Malfoy grinned. Madam Pomfrey walked in the room again and, glaring at him, she forced a potion down his throat. Without saying a word, she left. She looked too mad to say anything.

* * *

Four days later Hermione stared sadly at the empty bed beside her. She never thought that she would actually miss Malfoy. But she did. It was really boring without him. And Harry and Ron couldn't come by either, because they were banned. Hermione just spent the last few days wondering about her new power and "enjoying" the creepy silence. She tried to freeze time a few times, and once or twice it worked.

Hermione was wishing that someone would save her from the boredom, when the door opened. She couldn't believe what she saw. It couldn't be. There was no way that what she was seeing was real. But when Malfoy smiled and said "Hi", she had to believe it.

"What are you doing here?" was the only thing Hermione could think of saying.

Malfoy closed the door behind him and walked towards her. "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me?" he sat on her bed. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

Malfoy chuckled. "I just thought you needed distraction. And you're here because of me. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do".

"Who are you?" Hermione managed to say. She looked at him in a whole different light. He was so sweet. She looked in his gray eyes. Somehow they didn't look so cold anymore. He looked back. They couldn't control what happened next. Their faces came closer and closer, until finally their lips touched. Hermione wasn't even surprised that it felt good. She put her arms around him. He stroked her cheek. They never wanted it to end.

Suddenly someone screamed "Hermione!". Not bothering to look up, she waved her hands. To her disappointment, Malfoy pulled away. He looked in the direction of where the sound came from.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

Hermione looked at what he was looking. Ron was on the other side of the window opposite her bed. He was on his broom and his face was pressed against the glass. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were full of something that looked like sadness. He was frozen.

He jumped off the bed, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "No! Don't go! I can explain. I think. Please, stay". When Malfoy got her hand off and was already walking to the door, Hermione said at a last attempt: "You're related to Harry!"­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to write something. There were just so many things... I moved to Holland, war between my parents... I was just so busy. And when I did have time to write, I couldn't think of anything. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it just seemed like the perfect moment to stop. But I promise I will write more chapters soon. And they will be way better. And longer.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything xcept the plot, Rebecca, Hermione's powers, blablabla.


	7. Answers At Last

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 7: Answers At Last**_

"What?" Draco managed to say.

"You're related to Harry" Hermione repeated.

"W-what? How did you know?" he said in shock. _How could she possibly know? No one knows. _

"I don't know..." Hermione choked.

Draco's mouth opened in horror. This is the end. "I-I gotta g-go". He opened the door and walked out as quickly as possible. Hermione could hear him running through the hall. She lay back down slowly, thinking about what just happened. She just kissed _Draco Malfoy_, froze Ron, accused Draco of being related to Harry and... She was right. She never even thought about it. Two nights ago she did have a really weird dream where Malfoy's father said that Malfoy was actually Harry's twin, but she forgot about it until now. She just blurted it out without thinking in a desperate attemt to make him stay. Then there was the other thing.

_I can't believe I just kissed Draco. Wait, I'm calling him Draco now? I just kissed Draco, yes **Draco**. And it felt **good**. What the hell:inside giggle: He's a really good kisser..._

Hermione looked out the window. Ron was still totally frozen. She hoped that no one saw him. She wondered what she would tell him when he was unfrozen. It was an illusion? A hallucination? True? Just deny the whole thing? She decided to go with denial and unfroze Ron. After all, no one could prove it. Ron blinked and opened his mouth then closed it again. Hermione walked to the window and opened it.

"Hi Ron" she said as sweet and casual as possible. "How nice to ignore Madam Pomfrey and come visit me anyway." She smiled.

"I'm just a nice guy. Was Malfoy just here?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy? Where'd you get that idea? Why _would _he come?" Hermione lied. It killed her, but there was no other way.

"I dunno. I just thought I saw- Nevermind. How are you? I mean except bored to death."

"I'm fine". The door slowly opened.

"Uh-oh. Bye". Ron flew off and Hermione hurried to her bed.

Madam Pomfrey walked in. "I'll pretend Ron wasn't just here. How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled again and said "Fine. I think I'm ready to go back again".

"You wish. Just one more week. I know that sounds too long" Madam Pomfrey added when she saw the look on Hermione's face "and you feel fine, but a wound like this is really fragile and you need a lot of rest, even if it seems healed".

Hermione knew there was no arguing with Madam Pomfrey and calmly lay back down.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Neither Draco nor Ron dared to come back. Hermione just thought about the Draco-Harry thing and practised freezing. She kept wishing Draco would come back, but she knew he wouldn't.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Hermione could finally leave the Hospital Wing. She thought she'd go insane if she had to stare at those same four walls any longer. She was relieved that she didn't have to go to class today. She had one week to just think and she still didn't know what she would do if she saw Draco.

Hermione slowly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. Classes were almost over now, so Ron and Harry should be there in a while. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and realised she didn't know the password. She sighed and went to the library.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his bed, just thinking. Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing today. He'd probably run into her tomorrow. He really didn't _want_ to think about that, but he couldn't help it. She's all he thought about lately. It was very disturbing.

_How could she know I'm Scarhead's brother? Even **she** couldn't have figured that out by herself. _

His thoughts drifted to the adoption. It was so vague and illogical. Why didn't anyone look for him? Why didn't anyone notice that he changed? So many questions, so few answers. Wasn't there _anyone _that could answer them? Even Snape couldn't. Or wouldn't.

_Or wouldn't... _That's an interesting thought. Snape _has_ been acting strange lately...

Draco jumped up. He had to try and ask Snape what he knew. Again. He quickly walked to Snape's office. When he reached it he just burst in without knocking. Snape was sitting behind his desk. Draco closed the door.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said like he had been expecting him.

"Don't pretend you don't know why I came here!" Draco said.

Snape sighed. "Fine. I have to tell you from Dumbledore anyway. You're probably wondering why no one ever looked for you. Well, that's because after Lucius found you, he and Narcissa had no intention of giving you up. So Narcissa performed the Fidelius Charm. Lucius was the Secret Keeper. That charm also erased every memory everyone else had about you. To everyone that Lucius didn't tell, you look just like you always have. But to the ones Lucius _did_ tell you look almost exactly like Potter. That's everything I know. Are you happy now?"

Draco was speechless. He didn't _really_ expect Snape to tell him anything, but he did. Then he just left. He slowly went back to his dorm. Dinner started in a while but he wasn't hungry at all. So, he's a secret. That explains a lot. Except one tiny detail.

How could Hermione know? It wasn't very likely that Lucius told her.

Before he knew it, he was already back in his dorm. He was actually really tired, but didn't notice it until now. He crawled back into his bed and went to sleep early.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**See previous chapters.

**_Author's Note: _**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had personal reasons. But I updated _now_. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and for not giving up on me. And if you did, I don't blame you. I would have. I promise I'll update again soon and that the next chapters will be longer.


	8. Revelations

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 8: Revelations**_

The next morning Hermione was sitting in the Common Room and waited for Harry and Ron. After about half an hour they arrived.

"I'm starving", Ron said "Let's go downstairs."

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione giggled. She stood up and they went to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table. No sign of Draco. She was almost disappointed. Almost. They reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron immediately began eating. Hermione looked at Harry. He seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?", she asked worried.

"What?", he replied "Oh, nothing. I had this really weird dream last night and I can't stop thinking about it"

"What was it about?"

"Malfoys father. He said that Malfoy was actually my twin. It was really vague. I think Voldemort was in it too. Somewhere."

Hermione's jaw dropped "I had that dream somewhere in the summer".

Ron choked in his toast. When he could speak again, he said "I had that dream last night too".

"This can't be a coincidence..." Harry said.

Then the doors opened and Malfoy walked in. He didn't look anything like the old Malfoy. He glanced at Hermione and almost ran to the Slytherin table. He sat as far away as he could, with his back to them.

Harry gasped. Ron blinked. "Is that who I think it is?" Ron managed to say.

"Finally", Hermione said "I've been trying to show you since the first week!"

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked, not believing his eyes "He looked like the white-blond Malfoy we know and hate every day since yesterday".

"Something is seriously wrong", Hermione whispered.

* * *

After their last class, which seemed a lifetime, the trio quickly walked to Dumbledore's office. He was the only one that might be able to explain everything. They had been talking about Draco most of the day and Harry _needed_ an explanation. Ron and especially Hermione were curious too, but they're not the ones related to Draco. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. With their Draco obsession, they had forgotten that they didn't know the password.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. No answer. "Pro--!"

"Will you please stop yelling? I'm here", a calm voice behind them said.

The turned around and faced Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was my brother!", Harry blurted out angrily.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised at all. "So he told you? Let's go to my office". He walked up to the stone gargoyle and whispered the password. It came to life and got out of the way, revealing the staircase. They walked upstairs in silence.

They went in and Dumbledore closed the door. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. He conjured three chairs and the trio sat down too.

"I'm guessing you three had a dream about Lucius Malfoy", Dumbledore said knowingly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"And after that you saw a very different Draco Malfoy that looked almost the same as Harry".

They nodded again. "How did you know?" Harry had to ask.

"Because the same thing happened to me" Dumbledore replied.

"How could I have a brother?" Harry asked.

"You always did. You just forgot. So did I and everyone else that knew you and Mr. Malfoy were twins. Before you ask how: According to professor Snape Malfoys mother cast a Fidelius Charm so no one would find out. Right after Voldemort killed your parents, the Malfoys went to your house and sort of kidnapped Draco. He survived the attack too. A few minutes after they left, you were rescued by Hagrid. Do you have any more questions?"

Hermione couldn't help but ask "Why would Draco's father tell us?"

The others were still processing the information.

"We can only guess, Ms. Granger. It could just be an accident. Or at least the first time."

"It could be a distraction", Ron said.

Everyone stared at him. "What?", he said sounding offended.

"You're probably right... Now if you don't mind, I have an important meeting in a few minutes, so I have to throw you out". Dumbledore stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you professor", Harry said and they left.

* * *

Hermione was the only one still in her bed. All her roommates were already in the Common Room or having breakfast. She really didn't feel like getting up. Usually she looked forward to her classes, unless they were with the Slytherins, but she was so tired. She had been tossing and turning all night. She kept thinking about Malfoy.

Finally, with a lot of difficulty, she stood up. She took a really cold shower, got dressed and picked up her bag. She went down to the Common Room. She didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere, they were probably already having breakfast. Deep in thought, she walked to the Great Hall.

When she was almost there, she saw Draco. Her heart jumped. He looked at her, startled. They stopped for a moment and before Hermione could say anything, he quickly went back to the dungeons. She hated that she was sad about it.

Hermione walked back to the Common Room. She wasn't hungry anymore. Sometimes she got so sick of emotions. She didn't want to like Draco, but she did. Why can't those feelings just go away? To make it worse, she just remembered that her first class was Potions, the one class she was forced to sit next to Draco. She never hated Snape more than she did now.

She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She spoke the password and went inside. The Common Room was empty, except for a few second and seventh years. Most people were downstairs. Hermione sat down in her favorite chair by the fire. She stared at the fire. She liked fire.

After a while Ginny walked in and joined her. "Hi Hermione. Where were you at breakfast?"

"What?", Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, hi Ginny. I was just here. Not hungry."

"Ok, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing", Hermione lied.

"Don't lie. I can see something is wrong". Ginny gasped "It's a guy isn't it?"

Hermione was amazed and slightly annoyed by how Ginny just _knew_ some things. She almost always sensed when something was wrong. Hermione knew she had to tell the truth.

"Yes. I hate admitting it, but I really like this guy and I'm not supposed to like him", Hermione said carefully.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed and quietly added "I know how you feel..."

"Harry?" Hermione sounded surprised. Ginny blushed and looked at her knees. "But I thought you said--"

"Hi Hermione, hi Ginny", they heard from behind them. Hermione turned around. It were Harry and Ron. She hoped they didn't overhear their conversation for Ginny's sake.

"Hi", she and Ginny said at the same time.

"Where were you at breakfast?", Ron asked Hermione.

"I wasn't hungry", she replied.

"I have to go. Bye", Ginny said and left.

"Bye", Harry said dreamily and Hermione saw him staring at Ginny as she left. Hermione smiled to herself.

"So, how are you?" she asked Harry.

He teared his eyes away from Ginny "Oh, fine. As fine as anyone can be who just found out his third worst enemy is his twin can be anyway".

The bell rang. Hermione groaned. She do anything to stay here. Except skip class. _I hate being responsible and actually caring about school_, she thought. They went to the dungeons. The second bell rang exactly when they arrived. Snape was waiting outside of the classroom.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late", he snarled.

None of them had the energy to protest. They quietly sat down. Harry glared at Draco. Hermione sat as far away from Draco as she could, which wasn't very far because of them sharing a table.

Draco glanced at her. It was the most awkward and silent hour of both of their lives. It drove him insane. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her, always. He hated that. He couldn't stand how much he liked her. Little did he know, that Hermione felt exactly the same.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** See chapter 1-6

**_Authors Note: _**Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews.

_Sahrious_: Lucius told Snape and when Dumbledore told Snape both of them already knew. I'll explain more in future chapters.

_where-my-heart-resides_: thanks so much for saying **_I_** have talent and I'm sorry about your brain thing. I have to admit I wasn't as dedicaded to this story after the fifth chapter, but I am now, thanks to everyone who reviewed (including you)I'm really sorry that I let all of you down, but I will keep updating from now on.


	9. I Hate slash Love You

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 9: I Hate/Love You**_

The rest of the lessons went by in a blur. Draco kept thinking about Hermione. He liked her so much that it hurt and he hated it. The worst part was that she liked him back.

Draco walked to the Slytherin Common Room. He was already in the dungeons when he decided he didn't feel like dealing with his fellow Slytherins, especially Pansy. He had a better idea. He went to the fifth floor. He walked past that one wall three times and thought about a room all to himself. A door appeared in the wall he walked past. Draco walked in. He saw this huge dark green room. It was gorgeous. That's what Draco loved about the Room of Requierment: it always showed you exactly what you wanted. And also: no one else could come in unless they knew exactly what you used the room for. He liked the solitude. Most of the time anyway.

He sat down in the black armchair in front of the fireplace. Once again his thoughts drifted to Hermione. He wanted to make them go away, but he couldn't. He couldn't change how he felt about her. He didn't even know her that well and yet... He just had to be with her or he'd go insane. But he couldn't. He won't let himself. Nothing but misery could come from it.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall, Hermione scanned the Slytherin table. No Draco. She started, even though she wasn't hungry. She needed disctraction. She glanced at Ron and Harry. They were talking about Quidditch. Again. It was obvious that Harry didn't even want to think about the fact that Draco was his long lost twin. Ron would probably start to care when Harry did. After all, they hated Draco.

After what seemed like the longest dinner Hermione ever had, she, ron and Harry went to the Common Room. None of them spoke. Hermione finally opened her mouth when they arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and she had to say the password. After a quick "goodnight", she retreated to her dorm. She was so tired. She didn't even bother to change into her sleeping clothes, she just crawled in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week passed pretty much the same as that day. So did the week after that and the week after that... Before they knew it, it was already halfway through October. By now, Hermione almost had full control over her powers. And they kept growing. The last time Hermione froze something, the entire floor froze. She could unfreeze certain things too. Moving things with her mind was alot easier too. She didn't really get what freezing some things/people and telepathy were good for, but it was fun if she was bored.

And Draco. In those weeks he deperately tried to supress his feelings for Hermione. That wasn't going to bad, at least until he saw her. Then it all came back and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. Hermione did the same thing, but she was even worse at it than Draco. This one fateful day her feeling got the better of her.

They had just finished lunch. The bell was gonna ring in a few minutes. Hermione walked out of the great hall with her best friends by her side. At the same moment as Draco. Ron and Harry glared at him. He glared back and ignored Hermione. That was the final straw for Hrmione. She couldn't stand another moment of this. Frustrated with Draco and especially herself, she waved her hands. Everything froze. She unfroze Draco. He was already walking up the stairs and hadn't noticed yet.

Hermione chased after him. He ignored the sound of her footsteps. It felt like it happened in slow motion. Before Hermione was aware of what she was doing, she gently wrapped her arms around him and pressed her mouth on his. In a reflex, Draco kissed her back. He placed his arms around her waist. They completely forgot about everything else.

It was undoubtly the best moment of his life and then he remembered. He remembered everything he had to go through with Rebecca. All the pain... He opened his eyes and pulled away.

"Don't", he whispered when Hermione tried to kiss him again "Don't do this to me..."

"What's wrong?", Hermione whispered concerned. She carefully let go of him.

Draco couldn't answer. He had to get away. He couldn't do this, not now. Not ever. So he ran. He wished Hermione wouldn't follow him, but of course she did.

"Draco!", she called "Please just stop. Maybe I can help". She knew these words would have no affect of them before the last words left her lips.

They ran all the way to the fifth floor. Draco ignored that everyone they passed was frozen. He lost Hermione on the last floor so he might get into _his _room before she caught up with him. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't face his pain. It was just too much. He ran in front of the wall where the door to _his_ room led a few seconds later times and got in when Hermione reached the floor. She saw that he had almost closed the door and froze it and him. She sliped in and unfroze him. She didn't have time to be amazed by Draco's version of the Room of Requierment.

He turned around and started. He didn't even ask how she did that and desperately whispered "Please just leave me alone".

"I can't", she whispered back. She slowly walked towards him. "I like you. A lot". She blushed.

He didn't look at her. 'I hate you", he said with difficulty "i hate how you make me feel..." It was too late. He couldn't fight it anymore. His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, _Draco_...", Hermione melted. That was just the sweetest thing. She wrapped her arms around him again and held him as tight and close as she could without hurting him.

'Don't be afraid", she whispered. Draco gave up. All the pain he was holding back, came out. Everything he had felt when he lost Rebecca. Only worse. Neither of them spoke. The only sound came from Draco's muffled sobs. Hermione forgot about everything else. All she cared about right now was Draco.

They slowly moved towards the bed and lay down. All they did was lay in each others arms first.

"Thank you", Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. His face was still wet from his tears. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**_Diclaimer: _**See chapter 1-5.

**_Authors Note_**: Thanks so much for all of your sweet reviews. I know it took me a little longer to finish this chapter, but I wasn't sure if our heroes would keep ignoring each other or go straight to the romance and as a true Libra it took me a week to make a decision. So I compromised. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be longer.


	10. Recovery

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 10: Recovery**_

"That was amazing". Draco smiled.

He and Hermione were lying in each others arms in his bed. Their clothes were scattered through most of the room. Everyone and everything was still frozen. It was hard to believe that it was still in the middle of an ordinary schoolday. But neither of them really cared.

"I can't believe we actually did that", Hermione said, "We like barely know each other and--"

"I love you", he interrupted.

She stiffened, but said "I love you too" anyway. It was so weird that she meant it. She kissed him again. Everything was perfect.

Then Draco pulled away. He looked in Hermione's light brown eyes. He never really noticed how pretty they were. He loved her more than anything. If he lost her, it would kill him. "Promise me you will not ever leave", he whispered.

Hermione hesitated. Forever was the longest time. But now she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. "I promise". He smiled. She smiled back. She loved seeing him smile. It was weird how she could love him this much without really knowing him. She closed her eyes.

Draco looked at her. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was almost too good to be true. She was so beautiful. He was ashamed that he called her a Mudblood just two months ago. Two months... It seemed so much longer. But none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was now.

Suddenly Draco heard something. Oh, it's just the crackling fire. Nothing to worry about. He closed his eyes too. _Crackling fire!_, Draco opened his eyes with a start. The fire was supposed to be frozen. Then he heard the clock ticking.

"Hermione?", he said softly.

"What?", she groaned, still with her eyes closed.

"I don't think everything else is frozen anymore".

Hermione opened her eyes. She heard the clock. "Oh my god". She froze everything again as quickly as she could. She unfroze Draco. "We have to go back. Fairytale's over". She wrapped one of the sheets around her and got up. She walked around the room, trying to find all her clothes. Draco did the same thing.

When they were finally dressed, Hermione walked towards the door. "Ready to face the big bad world?", she asked.

"Almost", Draco answered and picked up his bag from the floor. He walked to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Ready". They slowly walked outside. There was no point in running, since time was still frozen.

"What do you have next?", Hermione casually asked.

"History of magic, I think", Draco scowled. "You?"

"Herbology", she answered. _With Harry and Ron_, she thought. Before she knew it, they were already on the stairs that led to the Great Hall. They stopped. Hermione saw her two best friends at the foot of the stairs, looking confused and both looking in another direction. They must've noticed she was gone.

Hermione gave him a last kiss goodbye. "Bye".

"Bye", Draco said sadly. He turned around and walked to where he was standing before. Hermione walked downstairs and stood behind Harry and Ron. She waved her hands.

"Where is-?", Ron began and looked behind him "Aaahh! Don't _do_ that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Hermione laughed. She was relieved that they unfroze just for a second before. They walked to the greenhouses talking about school stuff like nothing had happened. _Like nothing happened_... In that one split second when everything else was frozen, everything had changed. Well, not _everything_, but a lot. She, Hermione Granger slept with someone who used to be her enemy. She was actually _in love_ with him.

It al seemed so unreal. Like she could wake up any second and realize it had all just been a good dream. She really hoped it wasn't. It all happened so fast. Less than two months ago she hit him, because he called her a Mudblood. Now they were in love.

For the second time ever, Hermione didn't pay attention in class. She kept thinking about him. She wondered where they'd go from here. Were they like girlfriend and boyfriend now? Probably. she was terrified about how Harry and Ron would react. He's Harry's brother and sworn enemy. But. She didn't _have_ to tell them. It was really none of their business. But they were still her best friends. She decided she'd tell them, but not right now. Or this week. Maybe next month. Or on Christmas.

* * *

"Wake up!", Pansy hissed as the bell rang.

Draco woke up with a start. Obviously he'd fallen asleep again. He couldn't help it. History of magic was so _boring_. The dream he had was so much better. It was about Hermione. They were in "his" room and... Draco smiled. It was a shame it was just a dream. It was the realest dream he's ever had though.

On the way to his next lesson, he ran into Hermione. She waved her hands and before he knew it everything else was frozen and she had his arms around him. Apparently, it wasn't a dream. He smiled and hugged her back. They decided to meet each other after dinner in the Room of Requierment. Then Hermione ran back to where she was standing before and unfroze everything. She smiled at Draco and left.

The rest of the day went by way too slow. Draco was dying to see Hermione again. Because of her, he might just recover from the loss that is Rebecca. Rebecca... He couldn't help but feel guilty. But he had to move on sometime. She'd understand. He didn't feel any less guilty though. After all, it was almost entirely his fault that she died. She was innocent. The only mistake she made was falling in love with him.

_What if the same thing happens with Hermione? _Draco's insides froze at that thought. No, he wouldn't allow it. He couldn't lose her too. She was the only good thing that happened to him since Rebecca. It would be different this time. It had to be.

* * *

After what seemed a lifetime, Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table. She'd just finished dinner. Draco smiled at her a few minutes ago. She walked the hall. She could tell that Draco was a few steps behind her. Harry and Ron were next to her, talking about Quidditch. They went to the Common Room. Hermione didn't say a lot during the long walk to the seventh floor.

When they got there, she lied that she was really tired and was going to sleep early. She went to the Girls Dorm. It was empty. That made it so much easier. She froze time. She carefully walked downstairs. She couldn't be completely sure if it worked. When she got in the Common Room, everything was frozen. They looked like statues. She went to the Room of Requirement.

The rest of the castle was creepily quiet. She was so glad when she got there. She unfroze time and quickly got inside. Draco was sitting in a black armchair, _reading_. He never looked like the reading type. There was so much about him that she didn't know. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back and sat next to him. He kissed her once again. It felt so natural. It was so hard to believe they were enemies once.

They just sat there, kissing, for what felt like hours. Hermione had decided that she liked hugging and kissing more than sex and apparantly, so did Draco. To her that felt so much more intimate. At last, she pulled away. She leaned against Draco.

"This is so weird", she said.

"Not really", Draco said.

Hermione looked at him. "How can you not think this is weird?"

"I don't know. It just feels like this is how I was always supposed to be: with you".

She didn't really know how to reply to that. The scary thing was that she felt the same. This was definitely the weirdest day in her life. And also the best. "I actually know what you mean. But it's just..." She paused and carefully continued "We don't really know each other. I really don't know anything about you. I don't even know your real name."

"Dýou want to know my real name? It's Daniel", his face darkened when he said the D-word. "What else do you want to know?"

"_Daniel_? Are you serieus? Oh, nevermind. I want to know everything."

Draco smiled. This was like the first time ever that someone was actually interested in him. It felt good. So, he started telling her about what his life was like as a Malfoy. He told her pointless things like his favorite color and book. When he got tired of talking he asked her to tell things about her. They talked the whole night.

At daybreak Hermione said "Oh no, is it tomorrow already? I wish last night didn't have to end."

"Me too", Draco replied, "But unfortunately it did. We should go back to our Common Rooms."

"Do we have to? I could just freeze time and we could stay here forever."

"As much as I want to, you can't just always manipulate time like that when you feel like it."

She sighed "You're right. Let's go".

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Yes, I am the genius behind Harry Potter. Kidding. I will never ever own anything as great as HP. And before Funeral For A Friend sues me or something: yeah, some lines are from their amazing song _Recovery. _I love that song so much.

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry that it took so long. School got in the way. I'll update way more when I have vacation. Why does everyone keep saying the chapters are not in the right order? 'Cause they are. Oh, and thank everyone who reads this crap fanfic and actually _likes_ it.


	11. Untitled

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 11: Untitled**_

Hermione didn't really expect anyone to be in the Common Room this early, so she just snuck back without bothering to freeze time. Unfortunately, there _were_ people there. 2 guys that she knew really well.

"Where have you been?", Ron demanded. "We were worried sick. We've been up all night, waiting."

Hermione was dumbfounded. How the hell could they have known she was gone? If she wasn't feeling so guilty about the whole Draco thing, she could've laughed at how motherly Ron was all of the sudden. "How did you even know I was gone?" she snapped. She so wasn't going to tell them where she was. Actually, she probably would. There really wasn't any point in lying now. But she was gonna stal as long as possible before she told them about Draco.

"Lavender was looking for you. Something about helping her with that really hard potions essay. When I told her you went to sleep early, she said that she was just up in the Girl's Dorms and you weren't there", Ron answered, "hey, don't change the subject! Where were you?"

Hermione bit her lip. Stalling wasn't really an option. "With Draco..." she muttered.

"WHAT!", Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Bye", Hermione said and headed upstairs.

"Oh no, you're not!" Ron grabbed her arm. "With _Malfoy_? Are you serious? All night?' he looked disgusted.

"Yes..." Hermione whispered.

"Oh my god", Harry said, "_Malfoy_? My 3d worst enemy and long lost twin? Did you-"he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione looked at the floor.

"Oh my god", Ron said this time. He let go of Hermione. He stared at her with a look that broke Hermione's heart. It wasn't just a disgusted look, but also a really hurt one.

"Ron.." she whispered and wanted to hug him, but he backed away and said "Stay away from me" before he ran up to his dorm. Harry followed. Hermione sank into a chair and cried.

* * *

"Hermione?" a voice said softly.

Hermione opened her eyes. She must've fallen asleep on the couch again. A pretty redhead was looking at her. "Hi Ginny".

"What happened? I was awake early and I hear Harry and Ron shouting. I wasn't sure if I should come down or not".

"Harry's mad at me for the thing and Ron..." Hermione almost started to cry again. "I never knew he liked me that much. Yeah, I always had this feeling that he kind of liked me, but... I didn't mean to hurt him. He's such a sweet guy... But I like someone else..."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked worried.

Hermione told her everything. Well, almost. She left out the part about her powers and told it like everything happened in one night. She couldn't get that look on Ron's face out of her mind. All the happiness from the last 24 hours had faded. She felt so guilty. It felt like she betrayed her friends. She didn't mean to. She really didn't mean to. Poor Harry. He was his brother after all. Poor Ron! What was she thinking?

"Wow", Ginny said when Hermione finished "just... wow. You and Malfoy? My friends will be so jealous" Hermione stared at her "Anyway, don't feel guilty about Harry and Ron! They'll get over it eventually. You can't help how Ron feels. And you didn't betray Harry!" Hermione felt slightly better. Ginny was always there when you needed her.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"You're welcome", Ginny replied, "Anyway. Are you and Malfoy like girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

"I don't know", Hermione replied honestly "Probably. We should be, shouldn't we? I really hope so. I'm not sure Harry and Ron will like it that much, though..."

"_They'll get over it_", Ginny assured her, "Eventually."

They kept talking until most of the Gryffindors came downstairs. Hermione had really missed talking to Ginny. She could tell her anything. The thing about being best friends with boys is that you can't really talk with them. Thank god for Ginny. They went down to breakfast. They ran into Draco at the foot of the stairs. How predictable. Ginny smiled at them and left. Draco stared at her.

"She knows?" Draco asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes", Hermione confessed, "Not that there's a lot to know. I mean, am I like, your _girlfriend_?"

"Er... If you want to be..." Draco said quietly, not looking at her.

"Of course I want to!" Hermione kissed him. She felt that people were looking at them. Everyone in the Great Hall could see them. All Gryffindors and Slytherins that were already downstairs could see them. All the teachers could see them. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

She pulled away and they walked to the Great Hall, holding hands. People were staring. And whispering. One of the smartest witches Hogwarts had ever seen with someone from a legacy of dark wizards? Most people couldn't believe their eyes. When they both sat down, Draco at the Slytherin table and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, they were still staring and whispering. The majority of the girls staring, looked really jealous. Even Lavender.

After a few minutes Harry joined her. He didn't say anything, but it meant a lot to Hermione that he sat next to her at all. He didn't say anything for most of the day. She didn't even see Ron that day. It was already night when Harry finally said something.

"I really don't think I want to know, but I have to ask: are you and Malfoy actually dating?"

"His name is Draco and yes", Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. In the end, he decided that Hermione could date whoever she wanted and that it really wasn't any of his business. Even if it was his long lost twin. Who he didn't care about at all.

* * *

The next day everything was back to normal between Harry and Hermione. There was still no sign of Ron. Harry told her that he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't talk to anyone or move at all. He didn't respond to anything. In fact, Neville thought he was dead. Hermione felt really guilty. Halfway through the day she went to see him.

"Ron?" she called carefully.

No answer. She sat down at the foot of his bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry".

Still no answer. Hermione looked at him. He looked terrible. He probably didn't get any sleep at all last night. He just stared at the ceiling, not looking at her.

"I guess I'll just go..." she got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"I really liked you", he whispered, "ever since the first time I saw you. I really thought that in the end things were going to work out between us... I was so stupid..."

Hermione walked back to him and hugged him. "You're not stupid. I just don't feel the same about you..." She started to cry. She felt really sorry for him. He deserved so much better.

Ron was surprised that she was the one crying. Like he was the one that broke _her_ heart. "I'm really sorry", Hermione choked.

"It's okay..." Ron lied.

Hermione let go. "No it's not. But I'm glad you said that". She looked at Ron. "I should go. Bye." She kissed his cheek and left.. Ron almost said "Keep your pity cheek kiss" when he saw she was going to do that, but kept quiet. He was just going to pretend he wasn't angry at her at all.

* * *

Hermione didn't see Ron again until the next day. He actually showed up for class. He didn't speak to her though. Once again poor Harry was stuck in the middle. Not that he actually forgave Hermione for 'fraternizing with the enemy', but he didn't feel like fighting with her.

They had Potions with the Slytherins that day. How incredibly typical. Hermione was half worried that Ron and Draco would beat each other to death. She really hoped Ron wouldn't be stupid enough to pick a fight. She just didn't have to be so coupley with Draco.

The Gryfindors arrived at the classroom. The Slytherins were already waiting outside the door. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. She noticed that he was standing apart from the others. Or the other way round. She glanced uneasily at Ron. He was standing with his back to her, talking to Neville. Snape opened the door and they went inside. Hermione sat in her usual seat next to Draco. She could feel Ron staring at them. She tried her hardest not to act all coupley with Draco. Thankfully, he followed her lead. He knew her friends really didn't like the idea of the two of them together.

The lesson passed very slowly and awkwardly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Then it happened. It was so innocent. They were leaving. Hermione was so relieved that nothing had happened that she didn't pay attention to where she was walking. She tripped. Draco was walking right behind her and caught her.

Ron snapped. He ran towards them and hit Draco. Draco hardly ever walks away from a fight and fought back.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted desperately and tried to separate them. Snape didn't bother to stop them at all. He just watched slightly amused. Harry, fighting the urge to help Ron, helped Hermione. He pulled Ron back and Hermione did the same with Draco.

"Get off me!" Ron scowled at Harry. He did. Ron stormed off. Hermione let go of Malfoy too. His face was blank.

"Sorry", Hermione whispered and left with her fellow Gryffindors. She ignored their stares.

Ron didn't show up the next lesson. Hermione didn't really expect him to. Poor guy. She wished she could make his pain go away. It killed her that she was the cause of his pain. He was one of the best friends she ever had. She really hoped he would be again.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, bla bla bla.

**_Authors Note:_** Heh. The first 4 chapters _were_ in the wrong order. I have no idea how that happened. I just noticed it yesterday, but it's fixed now. I noticed something else. This fic totally lacks logic. Oh well. It's just my first one. It doesn't have to be a bestseller and made into a movie. Thanks again for all your reviews :)


	12. Just Like A Fairytale part 1

_**Draco Potter?**_

_**Chapter 12: Just Like A Fairytale part 1**_

It was December before they knew it. Ron still wasn't speaking to Hermione. Meanwhile, everything had gotten back to normal between Harry and Hermione. He absolutely hated Draco, but he just accepted it. That's what friends do.

Draco had made at least twice as much enemies in Gryffindor in those two weeks, and even more in Slytherin. Hermione was the only friend he had right now. Some days he wanted to kick himself in the head for giving his entire social life up for Hermione, but then he looked at her and realized that it was worth it. He never actually liked his Slytherin 'friends', but they made him look good. Oh, how shallow he was. Hermione had changed him for the better. Life was perfect.

The Winter Ball was this week. Hermione was going with Draco, of course. She couldn't wait. She was going shopping with Ginny tomorrow. She really needed a new dress. One that would make Draco drool his eyes out. She was actually going to _try_ to look pretty. Like the Yule Ball 2 years ago, only prettier. She was even going to straighten her hair again. Maybe even wear make-up.

But that was tomorrow. Today was just a regular schooldays. Actually there's no such thing as a regular school day in Hogwarts, but close enough. Hermione was having lunch with her friends and Draco. He sits at the Gryffindor table almost everyday now. He's kind of banished from the Slytherin table. And Common Room. Basically everything Slytherinish, except the Quidditch team. But that's just 'cause without him, they'd never win. They win almost every match, except for the ones against Gryffindor.

Hermione and Ginny were happily talking about the ball the next day. Harry and Draco were just sitting there. Then something weird happened. Ron sat down next to Harry. Hermione and Ginny shut up. Ron hadn't come this close to Hermione in forever. He always avoided her, especially in the presence of Draco.

"What?" he asked acknowledging that everyone was staring at him except for Draco.

"Nothing", Harry, Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

Ginny smacked her forehead "I forgot to make my Charms homework! And I have Charms right after lunch! Could you guys" (she meant Harry and Draco) "please help me? Maybe then I can actually finish it".

Harry started "Wouldn't it be easier if Her-" but Ginny kicked him under the table.

Then Draco started "Why would I--" and saw Ginny looking significantly at Hermione and Ron "Oh. Bye Hermione". The three of them left. Ron glared at Draco.

Hermione looked meaningfully at Ron. "So, how are you?" she asked casually.

"Fine", he replied. It was the first thing he said to her since all those weeks ago. Hermione almost sighed of relief. It was quiet for a while. Ron broke the silence. He looked at Hermione and said "Okay, I really don't want to know what you see in Malfoy and I still hate him, but I've realized that I can't change it no matter how mad I get."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. She was so happy that she forgot to be amazed at how mature Ron suddenly was. "I really don't want to fight", he said when they broke apart "I miss you. Now I have to make all my homework by myself!" Hermione chuckled. "Friends?"

"Friends", Hermione repeated and hugged him again.

* * *

Ron and Hermione making up was pretty much the only eventful thing that happened all day. Ok, there was something else. Harry and Ginny actually had a civilized conversation with Draco. What else were they supposed to do after they left Hermione and Ron? After all these years of hate, now it wasn't that unlikely that Harry and Draco would eventually become friends.

The day slowly turned to night, night turned to day again and then it was Saturday. A lot of people were going shopping in Hogsmeade today. Including Hermione and Ginny of course. They left earlier than most. That way they didn't have to hurry or anything. Besides if Hermione was going to make her hair all gorgeous, she was going to need a _lot_ of time. So it was better to finish shopping early.

It was a beautiful day. A perfect blanket of snow lay over everything outside. It wasn't even that cold. Hermione loved snow. When she was little she always went outside when it snowed and had snowfights with all her friends. She kind of missed that.

Hermione and Ginny walked through Hogsmeade. It was so peaceful this early. But not totally empty. They weren't the only ones shopping this early.

"Who're you going with to the ball anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Who do you think?" Ginny simply asked.

"Harry?" Ginny nodded. "I could've known". Hermione smiled. She looked around at the stores they passed. None of them looked really interesting. Ok, they did, but she was only going to buy a dress. And probably some hair stuff and make-up. She did not have time to be all nerdy and buy lots and lots of books today.

They kept walking and gossiping about the ball. Who was going with who, if the Weird Sisters were going to play again etc. As serious as she was, Hermione liked to occasionally gossip about pointless things. It was refreshing.

"Are you serious? Neville found a date?" Hermione asked not really believing it.

"Yeah, this girl from Huff--", Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Hermione turned around and gasped too.

There, in the windowthing was the most gorgeous dress both of them had ever seen. They went closer and almost had their noses pressed up against the window. Hermione knew she had to have that dress. It was exactly what she was looking for. They went inside. Hermione was still staring at the dress.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" A friendly short plump grey haired witch appeared out of nowhere. She was probably the owner.

"Very", Hermione whispered, her eyes not leaving the dress.

"Want to try it on?" the owner asked.

Hermione violently nodded. The owner got the dress of the mannequin and handed it to Hermione. "The dressing rooms are over there", she pointed.

Hermione hurried to the closest one and put it on. It was a perfect fit. The fabric felt amazing against her skin. She was so going to buy it. Usually she found these kind of dresses to extravagant and stuff for her, but she absolutely had to have this one. So what if everyone was going to stare at her and not believe their eyes?

She got out of the dressing room. Ginny and the owner were waiting anxiously.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Wow", she managed to say.

The owner smiled. "That dress was made for you".

Hermione looked around and saw a mirror as high as the ceiling next to the dressing rooms. She walked over and looked in it. The dress looked even prettier when she was wearing it. It was this amazing two part dress. The bodice was a deep red corset made of silk. The other part was a full petticoat with an attached ruffled deep red silk overskirt. She looked at the price tag and her smile faded.

"I really can't afford this". Hermione could've cried. She was wearing the most perfect dress ever and couldn't keep it.

"Oh. _That_. Know what? Because you look so pretty in it, I'll give you a discount. And matching shoes and gloves", the owner said friendly.

"Really?", Hermione smiled again "Wait, no I can't accept that. Can't I pay the rest next month or something? I'll give you my address and everything."

The owner smiled. "You're a very polite girl. If you really want it that way... Okay, deal".

"Yay!" Hermione actually jumped in the air of happiness. The owner smiled wider and turned to Ginny "Don't you need a dress? I bet that one" she pointed to a light blue dress at the other side of the store "will look amazing on you".

Ginny blushed. "I don't have any money right now..."

"Then you can send it to me by owl! You can't show up at the ball in your school uniform, now can you?" the owner said merrily.

"But my family really isn't that rich..." Ginny whispered.

"I have an idea! Why don't you come work here to pay it off? An old woman like me could use some help".

"Maybe.." Ginny hesitated.

"At least try it on", the owner insisted and went to get the dress.

"She won't take no for an answer, will she?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"No", Hermione said, twirling around and staring at her dress in the mirror.

The owner returned. "There you go", she smiled.

Ginny took the dress and went in one of the dressing rooms. She got out a few minutes later.

"I knew it would look amazing on you!" the owner exclaimed cheerily.

Ginny smiled insecurely and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was light blue with long sleeves, a boatneck, a full skirt and a corset over that.. "It looks like Sleeping Beauty's dress", Hermione smiled.

"Who's Sleeping Beauty?" Ginny asked.

"Someone from a Muggle fairytale", Hermione answered. "I'd buy the dress and take the job if I were you. You look stunning. Harry'll be staring at you all night" she added.

"And Draco at you", Ginny teased. She turned to the owner "I'll take the job".

"Excellent!" she hurried off to get matching shoes.

Half an our later they left the store, both with two really full bags and smiling. "I can't wait to show Draco tonight", Hermione said.

"Can't wait to show Harry mine either", Ginny replied, still not believing her luck.

"That woman was really nice. I can't believe I never saw that store before".

"Me neither. But we did now and that's all that matters."

"Oh crap, I forgot to pay!" Hermione turned around. "How could I forget?"

They walked back, but found nothing. The walked all the way to the end of the street and back, but the store had vanished.

"That's really weird..." Hermione said.

"Yeah... But we still have the dresses!"

Hermione looked around. "And we got them for free. She was like a fairy godmother!"

"A what?"

"Oh nevermind".

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't. Own. It.

**_A/N:_** SORRY! Really really sorry that it took so long. I had the worst writers block ever. But. Now I wrote 2 chapters :) 'Cause I finally knew what I wanted to write. Thanks for all the reviews. Again. I love everyone that reviews.


	13. Just Like A Fairytale part 2

**_Draco Potter?_**

**_Chapter 13: Just Like A Fairytale part 2_**

Hermione twirled around in front of the mirror in her dorm. The ball was starting soon. The others had just left, after gawking at her dress and just her whole look. She had used Sleekeazy's hair potion again to make her hair all sleek and pretty. She was wearing make-up too: red lipstick, black eyeliner and a lot of mascara for that dramatic effect. She didn't look like her usual nerdy self at all. Which was exactly what she wanted of course. She liked dressing up and looking gorgeous every once in a while. The reactions were priceless. And it felt nice to feel pretty. But all of it was too much work and kind of pointless for ordinary schooldays.

Finally, Hermione went downstairs. The Common Room was empty. Everyone else was already at the ball. Now she could make her dramatic entrance. Draco was waiting outside the Common Room. His reaction was similar to Ginny's. His jaw dropped, kept staring and couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione smiled.

"You look amazing", he managed to choke out. _What did I do to deserve someone like her?_ he wondered. Then he decided that he didn't care. They were together and that was al that mattered. He loved her so much.

"Thanks", she replied "You don't look that bad yourself". He was wearing dark green dress robes, kind of like Harry's, only cooler. He really _did_ look a lot like Harry now. But there was something undescribable about him that totally set him apart from Harry. '" Let's go".

Draco smiled and formally took her arm. They went downstairs. Everyone was already in the Great Hall. They smiled at each other and went in.

It was awesome. The music stopped. Every single eye was on Hermione. Jaws dropped, gasps were uttered, people were choking in their drinks. No one moved. They just stared. Hermione and Draco slowly and dramatically walked over to Harry and Ginny. Ron was there too. With a girl. Hermione had seen her a few times before, she was in Ravenclaw. When they reached them, everyone started talking and moving and the band started playing again. People did keep glancing at Hermione and her date though. She giggled at all the attention. Draco kept smiling at her, happy that she was his date and no one else's.

"Hi", Hermione smiled at her friends. Draco muttered a hello.

Harry and Ron were too dumbfounded to speak. "Hi!" Ginny said back, "you guys look awesome!"

"So do you", Hermione replied. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who you are, but you really do", Ron's date said and smiled shyly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend Draco", Hermione introduced them.

"I'm Emily", she said. She was a little taller than Hermione, blonde and had light brown eyes. She was wearing a cute pink dress. She was actually quite pretty. Hermione wondered how Ron could find someone like her and that fast after the thing. She was almost insulted that he got over her so quickly, but then mentally laughed at her own thought.

"I like your dress", Hermione said. Emily smiled.

"You look gorgeous", Harry finally said to Hermione.

"Yeah.." Ron agreed.

"Thank you", Hermione smiled at their late reaction.

"Let's dance!" Ginny said and pulled Harry towards the dance floor.

"But I can't--" Harry looked at the others helplessly as Ginny dragged him away. They laughed at Harry's face.

"Let's go too", Hermione said. Draco's smile faded, but followed her to the dance floor anyway. Ron and Emily shrugged and followed too.

They danced for what felt like hours. The band was really good. They kept switching between ballads and rock songs. Draco regretted not asking who they were later. He really liked a lot of their songs. When he got tired, he asked Hermione if they could go outside and get some fresh air. It was so crowded in here. Hermione nodded and they went outside.

The night was as beautiful as the day had been. There was a full moon and it was a clear night. Snow was still lying over everything. The lake was frozen. The trees were decorated. Fairies were fluttering about in the bushes and trees. A huge fountain had been conjured in the middle of it all. The grounds looked like the perfect holiday picture.

Draco and Hermione were just walking around, hand in hand. Draco kept staring at Hermione. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. She looked so perfect against the background. He stopped. She stopped too and looked at him.

"You're so beautiful", he said.

Hermione blushed. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. It was just like a fairytale. Hermione had always wished that she'd find her Prince Charming and that just like in a fairytale they lived happily ever after. Now she believed that they actually would.

Then their perfect fairytale moment was ruined by Ginny. She threw a snowball at Hermione's head. And didn't miss. She and Draco froze for a moment. Then Hermione abruptly let go and started walking towards Ginny who was accompanied by Harry, Ron and Emily. "You're so going to pay for that", she said, sounding amused.

Ginny stuck her tongue out and ran away. Hermione picked up a handful of snow and chased after Ginny. In a few minutes it had turned into an all-out snowball fight between Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Emily. They were running around everywhere, laughing and screaming. And of course throwing snow at each other. Eventually more people came outside and joined them. It was the best and biggest snowball fight ever.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled as Draco threw a snowball at Ginny. It narrowly missed her. She scoffed and threw one back at him. Her aim wasn't as good this time and hit Luna instead of Draco. She almost fell over, laughed, and threw one back at her.

Lavender was staring at a cute guy from Ravenclaw and didn't notice Dean throwing a snowball at her. She really fell over flat faced into the snow. The others paused the fight to laugh at her. "Okay, now who threw that?" she yelled, fake angry. Everyone pointed at Dean.

"Uh oh," he said and ran away. She chased after him. Parvati helped her. The others continued their fights and didn't pay much attention to Lavender and Dean anymore. Everyone was randomly throwing snowballs at each other. They had the time of their lives.

When the ball was almost over, they went back inside, laughing. The band was playing a ballad.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Of course," she replied and wrapped her arms around him. And they danced. Suddenly the band switched to a rock song and they broke apart. They jumped around and totally let go. Some people in the front had started a freaking moshpit. A moshpit. In Hogwarts. At a ball. Hermione laughed. She pulled Draco with her and joined them. It was the best and longest song the band had played.

Then it was over. The band thanked the audience for listening and left. "Before you all go, I'm going to say some last words. Good and night," Dumbledore said and left also. The students followed their examples.

Hermione and Draco didn't go to their Common Rooms though. They snuck to the room of Requirement, which they now simply called: Draco's room. Draco had practically moved in there, now that he was a social outcast in Slytherin.

"Ugh, I'm soaked," Hermione complained. That was the one thing she hated about snow: it melted. She started taking off her dress. "Will you help me with this corset? I really can't take it off by myself," she asked.

"Sure," Draco said smiling. So he did. After that he took off his robes, since he was soaked too. (FYI: Hermione is wearing an underdress and Draco is wearing something under his robes too). They crawled under a blanket in the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"That was the best night ever," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I know I already said this a million times, but you looked really amazing."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco replied and kissed her yet again.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** :mellow: (if you actually know what I mean, I love you even more.)

**_A/N:_** You thought that was the end right? Well, it's not. There are too many loose ends for this to be the end. I _could_ just make a sequel, but then this fic would be too short. For me. Anyway, I'll probably change my pen name with the next update. _Brave New Girl_ makes me want to stick a fork in my right hand. If I do, I'll probably change it to _Your Best Kept Secret_, _Malice In Wonderland, Teenage Death Girl, Amariel _or _Elarinya_. Just so you know.


	14. the end

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry.

I've tried to write a new chapter countless times, but couldn't and decided to rewrite this story. I really don't know where to go from here.

And be honest, it sucks. I've totally lost track of my own plot and my heart hasn't really been in it the last few chapters. All you awesome reviewers (and just everyone that wastes their time reading this fic) don't deserve a half-assed story like this.

Please tell me what elements you liked from this story (be critical!) and then I'll keep those and write a so much better story with an actual plot.

Love you,

Maraluce.

And I'll (still...) also get a new sn, because this one is annoying the hell outta me.


End file.
